Imperio Sayajin antes de tiempo
by RinoaDG
Summary: Esta es una precuela de la historia del mismo nombre, ¿como fue que la legendaria sayajin de pelaje azul logro robar el congelado corazón del príncipe durante la batalla de los sayajin contra el emperador frieza?
1. Chapter 1

_**Imperio Sayajin antes de tiempo**_

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

><p>Era una temporada difícil en el planeta Vegita, sus guerreros eran parte de las fuerzas elite del emperador universal Frieza y como tales, la exigencia sobre ellos y sus conquistas era cada vez mayor. El gran rey Vegeta I aun estaba en su sala del trono en conferencia por transmisión con el emperador, le presionaban para actuar con mayor rapidez en su trabajo y le advertían que le vigilaban, que tal vez ellos como guerreros y mercenarios eran una fuerza superior pero que no por ello eran del agrado del emperador.<p>

Cuando la transmisión se corto el rey frotaba de su barba meditando, estaba claro que su relación con el amo del universo se estaba deteriorando y eso era peligroso pues no sabía que esperar de él.

Entonces las puertas del recinto se abrieron dejando entrar a la sala a uno de los doctores del planeta, que nervioso se dirigía a su rey

- mi señor he venido a informarle, dentro de los cuneros... señor, ha nacido el legendario sayajin zafiro

- ¿que dices?

- Si señor el sayajin azul ha nacido por parte de una de las familias de primera clase, las leyendas sobre su belleza son ciertas

- Llévame a verle

- Si señor

Ambos hombres llegaron hasta la sala en donde inspeccionaban a los recién nacidos, tanto en fuerza como en su fisonomía, ahí sobre una de las cunas estaba la pequeña bebe zafiro, a diferencia de los sayajines normales, esta tenía la peculiaridad de tener su pelaje azul, algunos doctores ya habían informado que esto era producido por uno de sus genes que tarde o temprano se presentaba en cualquier sayajin, por lo que se decía que cada cierto tiempo el sayajin azul aparecía.

- es hermosa la criatura, ¿quiénes son sus padres?

- Los Briefs señor, una familia de primera clase que no se distingue por su fuerza pero si por su conocimiento, el mismo emperador ordeno que fueran traspasados al área de investigación y se retiraran de los combates

- Ya veo, me gustaría conocer al padre, quiero verlo en la sala del trono cuanto antes

- Si señor

Esa misma tarde el Dr. Briefs llego al palacio invitado por el rey, se presento en la sala del trono haciendo una reverencia al hombre sentado en el

- quiero felicitarte sayajin, has tenido la suerte de tener a la hermosa criatura azul como tu hija, un suceso poco común en nuestra raza

- muchas gracias mi señor

- es maravillosa y perfecta para ser la siguiente reina de mi planeta

- ¿disculpe...?

- la quiero para mi hijo mayor vegeta, quiero que se vuelva su pareja

- pero mi señor, eso no es cosa de elección de terceros no hay manera en la que mi hija pueda comprometerse de esa forma, pudieran no agradarse y jamás habría una unión entre ellos, además …

- ya basta, se lo que implica una unión y he de decir que tu familia no se distingue por ser muy fuerte, pero tan bello espécimen merece ser parte de la línea real, haremos una prueba, así ella puede demostrar estar al nivel y si las cosas se dan en forma será la futura reina, realizará la prueba de colocación, si la supera con éxito dejare que viva en el palacio en el área de investigación contigo, así podría convivir con mi hijo y tener mayor posibilidad de una unión, ¿esta claro?

- Señor ...

- ¡¿Esta claro?

- Si mi señor como orden – fue lo único que pudo decir el Dr. Briefs ante la solicitud, aceptando asustado de que al negarse le quitaran a su hija por la fuerza.

Varios años pasaron después de aquel evento, Bulma ya era toda una jovencita lista para su examen de colocación, se le había ordenado ir y conquistar un planeta no muy alejado de vegita, pequeño de una raza no muy poderosa, esto debido a que su nivel no era muy alto. Esa misma tarde la chica fue enviada a la zona de lanzamientos para abordar su nave y partir

- ten mucho cuidado hija mía, no subestimes la fuerza de tu oponente - comento su padre dándole un abrazo

- no te preocupes papa saldré victoriosa, tengo todo para hacerlo – como siempre la chica era confiada y segura de salir con su ingenio para las cosas adelante, al igual que su padre había demostrado ser un verdadero genio inventivo, por lo que sabía que si la fuerza no le ayudaba a completar su misión, su inteligencia lo haría.

Llego hasta el largo pasillo que la llevaría a su nave, pero en su camino se cruzo con tres guerreros sayajin que regresaban de una conquista, sucios y sedientos miraron a la hermosa sayajin azul pasar junto a ellos.

- ¿así que es verdad que un legendario sayajin azul anda por el planeta?

- ¿En donde te había metido hermosa?, ¿por que no te habíamos visto antes?

- ¿Te gustaría tener diversión con nosotros¿, me pregunto ¿quien podría quedarse y saborear de tan bella sayajin? – dijeron los hombres rodeándola no dejándola pasar, la joven se sintió intimidada pero no permitiría que aquellos hombres le asustaran

- Apártense de mi camino asquerosos soldados de tercera clase – dijo la chica pasando a un lado, pero uno de los hombre la tomo del brazo haciéndola chocar contra el muro aprisionándola, Bulma coloco sus manos en su pecho para liberarse pero este no se lo permitía – ¡que me sueltes he dicho! – grito la joven furiosa pero a los hombres no les importo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo otra voz en el fondo les interrumpió

- ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? – dijo el príncipe Vegeta recién llegado también de una conquista seguido de Nappa y Radittz, su guardaespaldas y uno de los soldados a su cargo –¿como se atreven a estorbar mi paso y hacer esas acciones tan bajas en mi presencia?, si la sayajin no desea nada con ustedes no obtendrán nada, dejen de comportarse como criatura inferiores y déjenla en paz … son una vergüenza – los hombres soltaron a Bulma no sin antes advertirle que aquello no había terminado, hicieron una reverencia al príncipe y a sus hombres y luego se marcharon, Vegeta gruño y paso de lado de la joven sin mirarla, la peli azul estaba más que impresionada, no solo por el rescate, si no por la persona, jamás en su vida había escuchado tan grave y profunda voz, al grado de haber temblado muy levente con tan solo escucharla, lo vio pasar de lado a ella sorprendida, perdida en aquella gallarda figura, sabía bien de quien se trataba pero su titulo no le impresionaba, era algo más algo más allá de él.

Aquel joven de sangre real se perdió de su vista al pasar la puerta mientras ella se reía para sus adentros, él era el príncipe de su raza, un joven caprichudo, mal educado y gruñón por lo que había escuchado, un hombre que de llegar a tener contacto con una mujer solo era para satisfacer sus necesidades de vez en vez, pues al parecer se preocupaba más por ser el más fuerte y en su enseñanza para ocupar el trono que por cualquier otro ser vivo en el planeta. Lo que menos le interesaba a Bulma era dejarse impresionar por el, además para su suerte su extrema belleza le daba la oportunidad de tener a cualquier hombre bajo sus pies, claro todos menos a aquel príncipe que hasta ese entonces conoció y al que sin duda no había llamado la atención.

Llego hasta su nave y se preparo para el lanzamiento, de un momento a otro la peculiar nave blanca y redonda salió del planeta hacia su destino. El planeta Mixaj era basto en población y ciudades pero bajo en desarrollo, la chica del cabello azul miro desde la punta de un rico su objetivo, sería sencillo, tomaría primero al gobernador del lugar obligando a la población a rendirse, algunos serían tomados como esclavos y exterminaría a los que se opusieran, esa era la regla de su raza, una conquista sin mirar a quien.

Llego hasta el palacio del gobernador, voló hasta la ventana de la entra principal y tomo por sorpresa al hombre de traje elegante, sus guardias trataron de detenerla pero con habilidad la chica los derroto, llegaron más soldados a tratar de salvar a su jefe, pero ella los derroto de uno en uno, amenazo con matar al hombre que sostenía del cuello, y los hombres de este se rindieron. Por las pantallas de la ciudad el gobernador del planeta declaro su rendición a la raza sayajin y pidió a sus pobladores discreción para meterse en problemas.

Todos lo habían aceptado menos un grupo de guerreros del lugar, un hombre de cabellera larga y negra, de traje naranja y verde junto con un gatito azul volador eran sus lideres, atacaron a la extraña chica de cabello azul logrando herirla, la chica se defendió, era mucho más fuerte que ellos, pero su número era mayor, al llegar más de los guerreros no tuvo más opción que retirarse por un momento para retomar fuerza y atacar nuevamente.

Estaba herida y en problemas, los atacantes le buscaban y de encontrarla en su estado la matarían, como pudo mando una señal de ayuda esperando que alguien la rescatara, vaya si había fracasado en su primera misión, su padre estaría muy avergonzado… cerro los ojos y espero.

Los hombres del planeta la encontraron, la tenían acorralada listos para dar el golpe final pero pronto una luz los cegó haciéndolos volar, detrás de ellos apareció un joven de cabello negro alborotado unos años menor que la chica peli azul, su armadura era sin duda sayajin, no podía creerlo alguien había escuchado su mensaje de ayuda y había ido por ella

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto sinceramente el chico

- si muchas gracias

- vamos busquemos un lugar más seguro

- si – contesto ella mientras el chico le daba la mano para llevarla a lo alto de las montañas, una vez ahí le ayudo con sus heridas creando una extraña pasta con algunas de las hiervas del lugar

- ¿en donde aprendiste eso?

- En uno de los planetas que visité cuando niño

- ¿Tu… conquistabas planetas de niño..? - dijo ella algo sorprendida, creía que todos los sayajin a cierta edad pasaban por una prueba para determinar sus conquistas.

- Si, siendo de tercera clase somos enviados desde bebes a trabajar

- Lo siento no debí preguntar - hablo ella bajando la mirada un poco apenada

- ¿Por que? ... ¿es algo malo?- pregunto él ingenio y curioso

- Tal vez te incomode...

- ¿Que es eso?, ¿es comida?

- Ah… - dijo sorprendida- ¿no sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Jejeje creo que no – dijo el joven sonriendo y rascando su cabeza – mi nombre es kakarotto por cierto, aunque mis amigos me llaman Goku… bueno... eso creo... una chica llamada Milk comenzó a llamarme así cuando nos conocimos – Bulma sonrío ante el comentario y se presento también

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma

- Mi abuelo me dijo que siempre me portara bien con las chicas … aunque no entiendo porque lo dijo

- Creo que en tu caso no es necesario el saber porque, ¿vives con tu abuelo?

- No él nos dejo hace mucho tiempo, solo tengo a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero ellos están en misiones también… creo que mi hermano ya regreso, el trabaja con el príncipe

- El príncipe vegeta … - dijo la chica mientras recordaba a hombre del pasillo

- ¿Que haces en este planeta, es tu misión?

- Si… se supone… bueno es la primera que he hecho

-Oh ya veo, casi logras terminarla – dijo mirándola un poco triste- si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a terminarla, tengo tiempo antes de regresar a casa- La chica le sonrío y le agradeció la ayuda, juntos llegaron de nueva cuenta hasta la capital donde lograron detener y vencer a todos sus enemigos conquistando así el lugar, tomaron a varios como prisioneros, entre ellos al líder de la rebelión, el joven de la técnica del lobo, Bulma no sabía porque pero algo en aquel joven llamaba su atención por lo que lo mantuvo con vida, al poco tiempo desde la nave de Goku logro la chica mandar el mensaje del termino de su misión, de su planeta hogar mandaron una nave mucho más grande con hombres tanto del Rey Vegeta I como del emperador para llevarse a los esclavos y los pocos tesoros que los habitantes tenían.

Bulma estaba agotada y logro dormir un poco dentro de su nave antes de llegar hasta el planeta Vegita seguida por Goku, pero una vez ahi se separaron, al salir esperaban por ella un par de soldados que la llevaron hasta la sala del trono en donde se encontraban su padre y el rey.

- has logrado terminar tu misión – comento el hombre en el trono – con algo de dificultad por lo que veo, supongo pues que este tipo de trabajos son difíciles para ti, he escuchado de tu padre tu gran habilidad para el desarrollo de tecnología e inventiva, creo que al igual que él lo mejor para ti es trabajar en ese departamento

- su majestad – dijo ella inclinando la cabeza, la verdad era que estaba feliz de salir del terreno de batalla, sin saber que se enfrentaría a uno peor

- de ahora en adelante te encargaras de todos los instrumentos para el príncipe Vegeta, reparaciones de su sala de entrenamiento, mantenimiento de su nave personal y demás, seguirás todas sus ordenes ¿esta claro?

- ¿Que?, es decir … claro señor … - dijo la chica no teniendo otra salida, no sabía porque pero no le agradaba del todo la idea, salió con su padre de la sala luego de la conferencia, este se adelanto para continuar con su trabajo, mientras la chica caminaba rumbo a su entonces casa pero recoger sus cosas, pero cual sería su sorpresa al tropezar con el famoso príncipe al dar la vuelta en el pasillo

- ¿así que tu serás mi nueva empleada? – dijo soberbio el hombre – espero que seas tan útil como mencionan, un error conmigo y no solo perderás tu puesto si no tu cabeza … - dijo el hombre pasando de largo sin volver a mirarla, la chica se puso tensa, no sabía si era por el comentario o por la sola presencia de aquel hombre

- ... esto va a ser muy divertido … - dijo a manera de reproche mientras continuaba por su camino para iniciar su nueva vida en el palacio.


	2. Primer Día

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

><p>Bulma había llegado al centro de investigación del palacio en el planeta Vegita con mucho entusiasmo, por fin estaba fuera de las peleas y de los enfrentamientos con otros seres, pese a su sangre ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades, sus habilidades eran más de pensamiento, intelectuales y de razonamiento. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que en aquel gran salón de investigación solo serían dos los científicos encargados de todas las necesidades del príncipe, ella y un hombre ya mayor proveniente de otro planeta.<p>

Las puertas metálicas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a heredero al trono y a sus dos soldados fieles a su lado, Bulma le miro con seriedad, la sola presencia de aquel hombre hacía que sus nervios se pusieran de punta, noto también al guerrero de melena larga y negra detrás de él, su rostro le recordaba en gran medida al joven que le había salvado durante su primera misión, recordó las palabras del chico y supuso entonces que él debía de ser su hermano, de pronto el principe se acerco a el hombre mayor junto a ella para luego tomarlo del cuello de su bata.

- ¡estupido anciano!, te dije que quería mi cámara de entrenamiento arreglada para el día de hoy

- perdóneme señor, estaba muy ocupado y no pude dedicarle el tiempo suficiente - suplicaba el anciano tratando de soltarse del poderoso agarre del príncipe de todos los sayajines.

- imbecil, entonces tal vez yo no tenga tiempo de detener tu ejecución - dijo Vegeta mientras arrojaba al hombre a los brazos de Nappa y Radittz para que le sacaran del lugar, pero la voz de la chica en la sala les detuvo.

- ¡espere!, yo acabo de llegar aquí y fue a mi a quien le encargaron tener todo lo que usted ordene listo, yo puedo trabajar en la cámara ahora mismo - hablo la chica sin demostrar miedo, tratando con lo que pudo de salvar la vida de aquel anciano

- ¿te arriesgas a contestarme por este viejo? - pregunto Vegeta observando directamente a los ojos de la chica que sintió su pesada mirada, aunque no aparto sus ojos de los de él - de acuerdo, hazte cargo, pero más vale que la termines antes de que tenga que venir a pedírtelo- Sin más el príncipe se retiro con la ultima palabra, cerrando las puertas detrás de él, una vez a salvo el anciano se acerco a la joven de cabello azul asustado, tomando a la chica de los hombros agitándola como queriendo hacerla despertar.

- ¿por que has hecho eso?, no debes comportarte así con el príncipe, ¿qué no te das cuenta que arriesgaste la vida?

- lo se, pero no soporto que trate como basura a los demás, no pienso estar en este lugar perdida en el miedo por su actitud, sigue siendo un sayajin igual que yo, y nuestro trabajo vale tanto como el de él.

- ¡niña! el es el príncipe, el heredero al trono, el hijo mayor del rey, su nivel no es el mismo que el de nosotros ...espera un momento... ¿tu eres un sayajin?- pregunto sorprendido el hombre, alejándose un poco de ella asustado - ¿pero como es posible?, tu no luces como ellos, no te comportas como ellos.

- me temo que soy una de ellos ... sólo que un poco diferente, a veces pasa a algunos de nosotros, pero sólo es imagen, sólo es el color de nuestro pelo, nada además de eso me distingue de los demás.

- creo que debo negar eso, tu a diferencia de los demás eres calida, una buena persona, pude verlo claramente con lo que demostraste apenas un segundo atrás - dijo a modo de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por él, sonrieron y siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que finalmente se dispusieron a trabajar en lo que les habían solicitado.

Vegeta seguía por el pasillo del palacio rumbo a su habitación, pero el sonido de su comunicador en el lente detector de energía paro su paso, era nada más y nada menos que una mensaje del gran emperador, le había solicitado verle de inmediato y simplemente no podía negarse, como detestaba a esa criatura, controlaba y manejaba a su padre como a un títere, lo reducía a un tímido ratón en su presencia, era una vergüenza para él.

El bar del planeta Vegita estaba repleto de guerreros como siempre, Goku había llegado al lugar luego de enterarse de que su padre se encontraba ahí, la verdad era que a lo largo de su corta vida había tenido pocos encuentros con él, siempre estaba fuera en conquistas, como parte de la tercera clase su trabajo fuera era constante y difícil, sin embargo al igual que a él le gustaban los retos y no se negaba a cumplirlos.

- ¡hey kakarroto!, me alegra verte vivo muchacho, escuche que habías ido al planeta Niam, son grandes y poderosos esos sujetos- comenta kakrat el cantinero del lugar, un hombre proveniente de otro planeta convertido en esclavo y luego en dueño del bar gracias a su trabajo.

-no pensé mucho en eso- contesta el chico con una cara curiosa

- no piensas mucho en muchas cosas muchacho, pero insisto en que me alegra verte vivo, vamos toma algo

- escuche que mi padre estaba de regreso en el planta - dice el joven ilusionado por verle, kakrat solo se giro y cerro los ojos tomando aire para luego contestar- estuvo aquí hace a penas un par de horas, tomo un trago y al momento se marcho a otra conquista, lo lamento...

- creo que ya debería de estar acostumbrado, se que no le gusta pasar tiempo aquí... o conmigo

- no se lo tomes a mal, supongo que aun le cuesta la muerte de tu madre, y tu y este lugar le traen muchos recuerdos

- creer eso seria lo mejor... debo irme, debo descansar antes de que me manden al espacio nuevamente

- nos veremos chico- dijo el hombre para despedirse de Goku, lamentaba lo que pasaba con el joven, el aun y pese a su sangre guerrera y su trabajo era una persona de noble corazón, fuerte y fiel a su hogar, sin embargo recibía poca recompensa por su labor, así como poco cariño por parte de su única familia, a su hermano lo conocía de vista y nombre y a su padre le había visto algunas veces cuando niño, pero ahora que era un adolescente pocas veces le había tenido frente a él.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron para dar paso al príncipe de todos los sayajin, estaba molesto, su junta con el emperador había sido una perdida de tiempo, Frieza no había hecho más que llamarle para tratar de decirle lo insignificante que era él y por sobre todo su padre, trato incluso de convencerle nuevamente de levantarse en contra de su rey, de con su ayuda derrocarlo y tomar su lugar como el nuevo soberano de los sayajin, pero ese hombre poco sabía de los verdaderos planes de Vegeta, el le era fiel a su planeta y a su raza pese a haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida con el emperador, recordaba con claridad el día que este había llegado hasta el planeta rojo para exigirle al rey Vegeta I, que le entregara a su hijo como parte de su alianza o mas bien dicho control sobre los sayajines pues sería él, el encargado de entrenar al próximo al trono.

- así que el emperador te ha vuelto a llamar- dijo el Rey Vegeta I al observar a su hijo entrar en la sala

- no fue si no para tonterías nuevamente - contesto el joven mirando con seriedad a su padre, este tomo asiento en su trono mientras que el joven heredero se inclinaba frente a él.

- deja que piense lo que quiera de ti y nuestro trato, sabes que te tiene miedo, sabe que tu eres el destinado a convertirte en super sayajin, por eso quiere tenerte de su lado, tener a su asesino como su aliado

- es un idiota

- tu eres el único que puede cumplir esa meta, el orgullo de ser el primero de nuestra raza en hacerlo es únicamente tuyo, tu sangre real te permitirá hacerlo, serás el primer super sayajin de nuestra historia moderna.

- lo se padre, no te defraudare- el joven príncipe se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para continuar con sus labores, Bulma lo vio acercarse por lo que se alejo pronto de la puerta para no ser vista en lo que había hecho, había llegado al salón poco después de que el príncipe lo hiciera, pero no entro, decidió esperar por el afuera del recinto y de pronto escucho las palabras del rey a su hijo, ambos tanto el mandatario como el príncipe tenían muy clavados en si mismos la idea de superioridad, de ser ellos y solamente ellos los más grandes seres en ese planeta, pero más que nada lo que asombraba a la joven de cabellera azul era la forma en la que el rey invadía y llenaba de pensamientos orgullosos a su hijo, encadenándolo a un destino que aparentemente solo él podía cumplir.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron sacándola de su pensamiento, de pronto el príncipe de todos los sayajines se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con frialdad.

- ¿que haces aquí?

- He venido a avisarle que su cámara de entrenamiento esta lista

- ¿A si?, eso fue veloz… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sin embargo Bulma mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa por su trabajo en su rostro hasta que el príncipe hablo de nueva cuenta- más vale que el trabajo este bien realizado y no sea un fracaso provocado por prisa, no estas en un lugar donde se acepten errores- aquellas palabras enfurecieron a la chica, ella había trabajado toda la tarde con tal de tener la cámara del príncipe estable y lista para trabajar lo antes posible, y ese hombre no hacia más que menospreciar el trabajo y el esfuerzo que había realizado, no le importo de quien se trataba aquello no se quedaría así.

- ¿Pero como se atreve a ser tan poco respetuoso del trabajo de los demás?, trabaje toda la maldita tarde para tenerla lista y usted insinúa que no funcionará, no permitiré que insulte mi esfuerzo

- Ten cuidado niña, recuerda con quien hablas

- Me importa un pepino con quien demonios hablo, nadie será irrespetuoso con mi trabajo yo…- quiso decir Bulma pero de pronto se vio apresada contra la pared, con una mano sosteniendo con firmeza su cuello así como una mirada asesina en el rostro del dueño, aquel hombre estaba muy cerca de ella y pronto lo vio acercarse más.

- Tienes una boca muy grande mujer, deberías aprender a cerrarla, he matado a cientos por mucho menos que eso- se acerco otro poco a ella hasta que su rostro estuvo a milímetros del de la chica, los nervios de la peli azul se pusieron de punta al sentir la respiración de aquel gallardo hombre sobre su piel, lo miro a los ojos y pensó que por un instante este se había perdido en el momento, pero sintió que había sido solo su imaginación al seguir escuchando sus palabras – no te mataré esta vez pues por lo visto estas muy orgullosa de tu trabajo, por lo que intuyo que esta bien realizado, pero otro momento como este y no vivirás para contarlo – con esas finales palabras la dejo libre, Bulma cayo al piso arrodillada tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que lo observaba marcharse, ese hombre era un lunático y sin embargo no iba permitirle asustarla, tal vez no era una guerrera, una peleadora, pero también portaba sangre sayajin y eso le hacía tener un orgullo igual de grande que el de cualquiera de esos guerreros.

Vegeta camino de prisa por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, no sabía que había pasado con él, de haber sido otra persona la que le hablara de esa forma le habría sacado la lengua luego de dos palabras, sin embargo la dejo hablar lo suficiente como para no resistirlo y tomarla por el cuello, pero eso no había sido todo, le había perdonado la vida, el nunca le perdonaba nada ni a nadie la vida y sin embargo ella había salido viva de su encuentro, no se lo permitiría, una palabra más y se encargaría de ella, sería un ejemplo para todo aquel que quisiera pasarse de listo.


	3. Soledad

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>Dos días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro con el heredero al trono, este no se había vuelto a presentar en la sala de ciencias, no se le había aparecido ni siquiera en los pasillos, la verdad era que no le había visto ni una sola vez, no sabía si sentirse asustada o aliviada de no verle, temerosa de que llegara furioso por alguna razón y se desquitara con aquel que atravesara su camino primero.<p>

La hora de comida había pasado y caminaba de regreso al laboratorio, su mano toco su cuello por inercia al pensar en él, en el contacto y la cercanía de aquel hombre con ella ese día, el recordar la sensación de su aliento sobre su piel y... pero que tontería... ese hombre no se fijaría en ella de ninguna otra forma que no fuera la de un sirviente, no importaba si la chica era una sayajin especial, para el no había más que combate en su ser.

Por aquel día sus actividades habían terminado por lo que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer decidió ir de visita a la ciudad, no quería ni deseaba llamar la atención de los demás, sobre todo ahora que sabían que la única sayajin zafiro en el planeta trabajaba en el palacio, por lo que tomo una suave mascada de seda traída de otro mundo y la coloco sobre su cabeza para ocultar su pelaje azul.

La ciudad sayajin no era muy grande aún, el centro de la misma estaba mayor mente ocupado por negocios, tabernas y lugares para pasar la noche, por lo general los guerreros no pasaban mucho tiempo en su planeta, las ordenes del emperador eran que mantuvieran su trabajo constante, ya fuera conquistando otros planetas o teniendo bajo dominio a los que ya habían sido conquistados, más allá en las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad había viviendas, hogares en los que sayajines retirados, ancianos y en algunos casos miembros de la primera y la segunda clase pasaban sus días.

Aun caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando una ráfaga de viento voló la mascada de su cabeza, algunos guerreros la observaron y apenada la chica corrió tras ella para tratar de cubrirse nuevamente, pero la delicada prenda era jalada por el viento con facilidad por lo que no era nada sencillo en alcanzarla, el viento la empujo un poco más hasta que este la llevo a una calle un poco más solitaria, la vio en el piso y cuando estuvo por tomarla en viento la voló nuevamente, sin embargo esta no llego muy lejos pues una mano la tomo deteniéndola.

- ¿por que esta persiguiendo esta cosa?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro alborotado y una mirada increíblemente inocente.

- ¡Muchas gracias por detenerla Goku! – dijo Bulma acercándose hasta él con una sonrisa

- No creí que recordarías ese nombre

- Me gusta más que kakarotto – confeso ella con otra gran sonrisa en los labios, lo que provoco que el chico sonriera también- pero no se lo digas a tu novia o vendrá a golpearme

- ¿Mi novia?, ¿que es eso?

- Olvídalo creo que no es tan importante, ¿te gustaría acompañarme en mi paseo por la ciudad?, claro si no tienes algo más importante que hacer

- Supongo que no hay problema, al menos no hasta que me llamen a mi siguiente misión – dijo el chico recordando que no habría nadie en casa para recibirle.

Ambos jóvenes recorrieron la ciudad despacio, disfrutando del paseo, Goku observo a Bulma que aún traía la extraña prenda de tela sobre su cabeza y extrañado decidió preguntar

- ¿por que usas eso en tu cabeza?- dijo con una mirada curiosa kakarotto

- no quiero llamar la atención, temo que el color de mi pelaje es distintivo

- oh! es cierto tu cabello es azul

- no me digas que no lo habías notado

- no es algo por lo cual deba de impresionarme, he viajado a muchos planetas y he visto cosas muy diferentes, así como a seres muy extraños, tu a diferencia de ellos sigues siendo un sayajin, sin importar el color de tu cabello

- gracias Goku- dijo la chica suavemente, aquella palabras le hacían sentir muy bien- aún así aquí hay mucha gente que sabe de mi y que ahora trabajo en el palacio – lo observo – por cierto creo que he conocido a tu hermano, ¿su nombre es Radittz verdad?, creo que tiene muy mal carácter a diferencia tuya, ¿tu padre y tu madre también son gruñones?

- Mi madre… no la conocí, ella murió cuando yo llegue a este mundo y mi padre …bueno desde la muerte de su esposa no ha sido muy amistoso conmigo que digamos- la miro sonrió débilmente y luego retiro su vista de ella para continuar – la verdad no sabría decir si mi hermano tiene mal carácter, se muy poco de ellos, casi no los veo – comento sin mirarla, Bulma pudo sentir en las palabras del chico la soledad que había en el, la soledad y la tristeza ocultas en el.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar

- No deberías disculparte- le sonrío- es verdad, escuche que trajiste especimenes del planeta que conquistamos – dijo el chico mirándola, la joven de cabello azul entonces recordó que así había sido, que habían capturado al líder de la rebelión y le había traído a el planeta Vegita curiosa por su actitud, investigaría más sobre él al regresar al palacio. Y Así fue, pues al volver se dirigió directamente al calabozo en donde tenían prisionero al hombre de cabello negro y largo, aquel de la técnica del lobo que había defendido su planeta a capa y espada, luego de hablar con el guardia la chica se acerco a el para hablarle y observarle mejor en su celda.

- ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto osado el joven al verla acercarse a él – ¿no has tenido suficiente con tenerme aquí encerrado?

- Podrías no haber sobrevivido, y sin embargo aquí estas

- Encerrado como un animal, ¿que es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar el chico aun más molesto

- Fuiste un gran guerrero, te defendiste y a tu hogar con valentía, tienes un gran valor como guerrero, podrías trabajar para nosotros

- Y ser un esclavo...

- Te mantendrías a salvo – dijo la chica acercándose por completo a su jaula, el joven de cabello negro la miro engatusándose por un momento en los hermoso y profundos ojos azules de aquella chica, no le había observado tan de cerca, no había notado lo hermoso y místico de aquella criatura, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, a su realidad como prisionero

- No me interesa

- Piénsalo – dijo la chica retirándose para marcharse – mi nombre es Bulma – comento antes de dar la vuelta para salir, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz del chico le llamo nuevamente

- Yamcha, mi nombre es yamcha – dijo el joven antes de regresar a las sombras en el fondo de su celda.

Bulma salio del calabozo reflexionando lo pasado, sonriendo ante la curiosidad que el chico despertaba en ella, de pronto sintió un terrible jalon en su brazo para luego terminar en el suelo, al subir su vista pudo notar los rostros de los tres guerreros de la otra noche, aquellos que le habían molestado el día de su primera misión.

- así que nos volvemos a encontrar preciosa, no hemos dejado de pensar en ti

- idiotas – dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie- pierden su tiempo aquí

- ¿no te gustaría perderlo con nosotros? – dijo uno de ellos mientras cercaba su mano a la mejilla de la chica, esta lo golpeo haciendo que cayera lejos de ella, pero en ese momento otro de los hombres la tomo del brazo por detrás deteniéndola mientras que su líder se acercaba de más a ella.

- ¿te crees mejor que nosotros no?, en especial por tu rara belleza, tanto como para despreciarnos… veamos que tan orgullosa eres cuanto terminemos contigo – comento mientras la tomaba del cabello.

- sueltala ahora, no me hagas repetir mi orden - dijo una voz en el fondo, el guerrero estaba por responder cuando noto la presencia frente a él, nada más y nada menos que el príncipe, su príncipe estaba frente a él, imponiendo con su mirada que dejaran libre a la chica y así fue.

- se nota la clase baja de la que vienen, sólo un animal se comporta de esa manera- comento el principe mientras miraba duramente a los hombres que había vencido con solo su voz- ella trabaja para mi ahora así que deberan respetarla miserables ratas, la dejaran en paz - decía el soberano mientras se paraba de forma protectora frente a la chica, que no podía más que mirarlo sorprendida por su comportamiento, los hombres observaron a su soberano con sorpresa y miedo por sus palabras y sin más salieron corriendo no sin que antes se detuviera por un momento su líder para mirar a Vegeta, algo en su comportamiento era extraño sin embargo el miedo no le permitió quedarse a averiguarlo.

- Gracias por salvarme – dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa, aunque no sabía si era por tenerlo cerca o por el hecho de que le ayudara

- Ahora que ya estas libre podrás trabajar en arreglar la cámara de entrenamiento nuevamente

- ¿Que?, nuevamente pero si acabo de hacerlo, ¿como es que ya esta descompuesta nuevamente?, ¿que no puede ser un poco más considerado?, no es nada sencillo arreglarla, ¿sabe cuantas horas trabaje en eso?, yo …- quiso decir pero la figura de Vegeta frente a ella, a milímetros de su propio cuerpo, con la mirada fija en sus ojos le callo, Vegeta hizo un gesto como tratando de controlar su enojo e imponer su orden a ella, lo que esta finalmente acepto, sin decir más palabras se entendieron, el príncipe dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino mientras la chica lo observaba, cuando este se perdió de su vista ella continuo con su recorrido a sus propios aposentos.


	4. Pensamiento

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

><p>Bulma bajaba por las escaleras del palacio rumbo a los calabozos nuevamente, llevaba un paquete en sus manos que había sacado a escondidas de la cocina real, no sabía porque le intrigaba tanto aquel joven traído como prisionero, pero entre más interactuaba con el, más llamaba su atención.<p>

Los guardias de la prisión sabían de su puesto en el área de investigación, así que no se extrañaban de verle ahí cuando esta hacía visitas a su nuevo experimento. Yamcha la observo entrando al cuarto con el paquete descubierto que no era más que comida para él, ella llego hasta su jaula con una sonrisa pero este simplemente la ignoro.

- veo que estas enojado nuevamente

- ¿y que esperabas?, no estoy exactamente en el mejor lugar del universo- contesto el joven aun con su espalda a ella

- pero estas vivo – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de la prisión empujando la charola con comida al interior de la misma por entre las rejas

- ¿y que con eso?, soy un viajero sin hogar, tu raza ha destruido muchos planetas, entre ellos el mío

- tu planeta no fue destruido, era bueno para su venta

- ese no era mi planeta, trataba de defenderlo de un destino igual al de mi hogar

- ¿tu venías de otro planeta?, ¿no eras originario de la tierra?

- ¡No!, tu maldito príncipe llego a mi planeta luego de que este ya había sido conquistado, se le hizo inútil a su vista y decidió que lo mejor era eliminarlo, yo escape por pura suerte.

- ...Vegeta…- dijo la joven suspirando – escucha lo que paso en tu planeta fue…

- ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?, no quiero nada de ti, solo dejame tranquilo

- De acuerdo…- la peli azul no pudo más que marcharse, no tenía caso irritar más al joven con su presencia, y entendía de alguna forma su dolor, su ahora soledad gracias a ellos, su vida como guerreros era así, lo había sido desde que terminaran trabajando para el emperador, sabía que aquel joven jamas sería como ellos pero si tomara la oportunidad podría tener nuevamente una vida entre los sayajin

El rey Vegeta I de nueva cuenta era cuestionado de sobremanera por el emperador, ya le era cada vez menos fácil el soportarlo, pero por su bien y por el de su planeta lo haría, claro por ahora.

- tus guerreros son salvajes y animales, carecen de todo razonamiento y si los mantengo con vida es porque no sirven para nada más que para usar su fuerza bruta

- son más que guerreros mi señor – contesto el rey lamentablemente aun con la cabeza baja ante aquel ser

- lo dudo mucho, lo que quiero son respuestas su "alteza", trabajaran turnos dobles si es necesario pero pegaran la cuota que tienen conmigo o haré que bajen aun más de nivel en mi elite de guerreros y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa, ¿no es así mi querido Rey Vegeta?

- tendrá lo que desea mi señor

- más vale que así sea, tan inútiles los guerreros como su rey- Vegeta I le miro con odio y rencor pero contuvo su lengua ante cualquier comentario- ¿por cierto como esta tu hijo?, el mayor, finalmente ha regresado a tu lado luego de pasar toda su niñez bajo mis duros entrenamientos, seguramente estas orgulloso de lo que he logrado con el

- es un guerrero digno de su posición al trono

- un futuro super sayajin por lo que he visto, tiene una gran fuerza, seguramente será él quien logre la profecía

- el es el único capaz de llegar a tal privilegio- contesto Vegeta I mientras mentalmente lograba una sonrisa, podía sentir el miedo en la voz de aquel extraterrestre al pronuncia las palabras super sayajin, sabía que ese guerrero era el único que podría destruirle y por ello hacía lo posible por tenerlo de su lado

- admito que su poder es extraordinario, pero aun tengo dudas al respecto, lo seguiré de cerca- dijo acercándose al rey para poner una mano en su hombro- debo procurar al futuro líder de tan poderosa raza y a su descendencia, imagino que la mujer que le ayudara a traer a los siguientes y grandes guerreros del futuro ya esta elegida

- ya esta arreglado el asunto

- espero haya sido una buena elección, no acostumbro ver en ti buenas decisiones - sin más el emperador se retiro dejando al rey del planeta rojo completamente molesto y enfurecido por las humillaciones de aquel ser, pero se prometió así mismo una y otra vez que algún día aquel monstruo pagaría por todo.

Goku estaba cansado, había regresado luego de una misión rápida y había tenido que soportar el discurso de su superior sobre dejar vivos a los habitantes y mantenerlos como prisioneros otra vez, siempre eran las mismas palabras para el "mantén prisioneros a los miembros del planeta conquistado que valgan la pena, elimina a los otros, has tu trabajo", no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba matar a nadie a menos que fuera necesario así que por lo general dejaba vivos a todos los habitantes del planeta y por ello era castigado, llego hasta su casa en las afueras de la ciudad y no fue sorpresa para el encontrarla vacía, no sintió ganas de quedarse en el lugar, regreso de nueva cuenta a las salas de entrenamiento público dentro del gran coliseo de la ciudad y decidió que entrenaría un poco.

La sorpresa del joven de cabello negro y alborotado fue grande al notar a su vieja amiga de la infancia entrenando en el lugar, Milk al igual que el había dejado de ser una niña, era una chica fuerte, veloz, toda una guerrera, había realizado ya varias misiones sola y en todas había logrado un rotundo éxito, era buena con los ataques y se decía que su enemigo moría de miedo con sólo verla, lo que a veces no dudaba porque bien era sabido su mal carácter.

- ¿Milk que haces aquí tan tarde?, ¿tu padre se preocupara por ti?

- Goku he ido a cientos de misiones sola enfrentándome a terribles enemigos, ¿crees que a mi padre le preocupan los idiotas de la ciudad?

- Algunos son peligrosos, lo he visto

- Tienes razón no lo niego- le miro para sonreírle – lo que me sorprende más es que te preocupes tanto por mi Goku

- Me preocupan más ellos

- ¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- dijo la chica tirando una patada al joven que esquivo con facilidad, la chica podría ser muy buena peleando, pero sin duda él era mejor, la pequeña pelea continuo mientras ella reclamaba por los malos comentarios del chico y mientras el trataba de defenderse, pareciera a simple vista que estaban enojados, pero la verdad era que estaban disfrutando de aquel combate

- Milk lamento lo que dije, dejemos el combate y comamos algo, muero de hambre

- ¿Que?, esto no terminara hasta que te gane

- Mmm… pero si ya te gane, no puedes derrotarme – dijo con la mayor inocencia del mundo el muchacho, pero para Milk eran palabras que no hicieron más que hacerla enojar más, lo ataco con mayor fuerza preguntándole a gritos si de verdad pensaba que podía ganarle y este sin afán de molestarla contestaba que si, de pronto la chica lo tomo del cuello y acerco su rostro al de él tomando sus labios dulcemente, el muchacho no supo que decir o que hacer ante eso, aquello lo había sacado por completo de concentración… y le había fascinado, cuando esta lo soltó le hizo un gesto de burla sacando su lengua y luego le golpeo en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo

- Lo ves, te vencí, ahora puedes ir a comer algo, nos veremos luego – dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada antes de lanzarle un beso al aire y salir de la habitación dejando al chico de cabello negro solo y pensativo.

La peli azul había terminado por fin con todas sus tareas pendientes de ese día, iría a ver a su padre, cenarían juntos y luego se marcharía a su habitación para descansar el resto de su noche, le hacía falta, comenzó a guardar parte de sus instrumentos y luego apago las luces para salir del laboratorio, pero la felicidad en su rostro cambio por una de sorpresa al mirar frente a ella al príncipe de todos los sayajin con un semblante serio como siempre en su rostro.

- esta es toda una lista de las mejoras que quiero en mi cámara de entrenamiento para esta primera etapa, en cuanto estén terminadas te mandare las siguientes

- ¿que?, pero… pero… - decía la chica mientras extendía el largo rollo en sus manos

- son ajustes rápidos y sencillos… nada que merezca un pretexto como para tardar mucho tiempo- sin que Bulma lo notara el joven de cabello puntiagudo se acerco a ella por la espalda y le susurro al oído – más vale que estén listas pronto – fueron segundos tal vez menos, pero ambos pudieron darse cuenta de la calidez del cuerpo del otro, del aroma que sin notarlo había llegado a ellos despertando algo, algo tal vez pequeño aun en su interior, fue como si el tiempo de repente fuera más lento para ellos, pese a que había sido rápido para los demás, sin decir nada más el hombre se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a una chica que reaccionó con molestia luego de que su mente regresara a la realidad nuevamente.

El resto del día paso con paz, la peli azul se había encontrando con su padre y luego de horas de platica y de quejarse con el de su amado príncipe la chica había regresado a sus aposentos, tomo un baño y se recostó en su suave cama, pero los segundos, los minutos pasaron sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño, podría haber sido una tontería, podría haber sido una ilusión de su imaginación, algo que para cualquiera hubiera sido insignificante, pero no podía sacar de su mente la sensación de la cercanía del príncipe con ella aquella tarde, de su cuerpo a su espalda mientras que su calido aliento chocaba contra la sensitiva piel de su oído, de su aroma que por un instante llego a ella borrando todo en su mente, tan varonil, tan fuerte, había sido tan sólo un segundo en la vida real, pero toda una eternidad en su fantasía… se sintió temerosa, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella al tenerlo cerca?... se levanto molesta de su cama y sin más tomo algunas prendas y salio de su cuarto, a escondidas del palacio y se refugio en los prados cercanos a la ciudad, quería alejarse de todo y calmarse así misma.

- Bulma no deberías estar aquí, es muy tarde ya – dijo Goku detrás de ella, le había dado toda una sorpresa el encontrar a la mujer tan lejos de la ciudad, el también había necesitado tiempo lejos de todo aquello y había llegado coincidentemente al mismo lugar que ella, la peli azul se giro para mirarlo sorprendida y contenta de que estuviera ahí, le invito a que se sentara a su lado y este así lo hizo, por un largo instante se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el chico hablo como no pensando en lo que hacía.

- ¿Bulma alguna vez te ha dado alguien un beso? – pregunto el joven de cabello negro a la muchacha a su lado como si fueran las palabras más sencillas del universo y aunque a simple oído lo eran, llevaban en su significado un peso mucho más profundo, la peli azul se sonrojo un poco y simplemente no supo como contestar, cierto era que por su diferencia hacia los otros guerreros era considerada la criatura más hermosa del planeta, muchos se peleaban por ella, habían intentado conquistarla a lo largo de lo que llevaba de vida, habían intentado hacerla entrar en el ritual para volverse una pareja, pero ella simplemente no lo había aceptado …. no, pese a todo eso nunca fue capaz de recibir un beso…

- ¿Que tratas de preguntar…Goku?, ¿tu has recibido alguno?

- Yo… yo creo que así fue… creo que esta tarde he recibido uno… pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Fue algo muy extraño… como si una calida energía creciera dentro de mi… jamás me había sentido así… ¿eso es normal? – pregunto Goku completamente confundido, aquella sensación le había sacado por completo de su mundo, le había hecho sentir… feliz y sin embargo estaba confundido, asustado por no entender lo que estaba pasando, jamás se había sentido así, Bulma lo entendió o por lo menos intuía lo que estaba pasando con el chico, sonrió calidamente feliz por lo que pasaba con su amigo, feliz de que él de alguna forma hubiera encontrado algo de felicidad.

- Creo que es normal, si es con la persona correcta Goku, un beso de cualquier otra persona no sería igual…- le miro y poso una mano en su brazo- seguramente esa chica te hace sentir feliz de algún modo con tan solo verla o ¿me equivoco?- el joven no dijo nada, simplemente afirmo con su cabeza- sólo hay una manera de saberlo, se tu quien le robe un beso y verás que aquella sensación será mayor, entonces descubrirás por ti mismo lo que sientes por ella…

- Gracias Bulma.

Bardock había regresado por fin al planeta Vegita luego de otra larga conquista, tenía ya varios meses fuera y por fin podía tomar un descanso, tenía que admitirlo, pese a su sangre de guerrero y a disfrutar de las batallas habían un punto en el que llegaba a ser demasiado, desde bebe y por ser parte de la tercera clase había iniciado una carrera como peleador desde el principio de su vida y no había conocido nada más que eso hasta que la conoció a ella, a la mujer sayajin de la que se había enamorado, no pudo evitarlo, todo fue en un solo instante, la misma noche en la que la conoció se unió a ella, habían vivido años juntos, habían tenido a su primer hijo, uno del que estaba orgulloso, sobre todo cuando inicio con sus primeras conquistas pero luego el destino les había apartado, no pudo estar a su lado la tarde en la que su segundo hijo nació, la tarde en la que su mujer, su querida esposa había muerto al dar a luz, había salido a trabajar, estaba cumpliendo con una misión, una conquista más para el emperador y todo para enterarse tiempo después, mucho tiempo después lo que había pasado con ella, le había fallado, le había dejado sola en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Entro a su casa notando que estaba vacía, la verdad era que no esperaba ver a nadie en ella, años de alejarse de su familia no pronosticaban que estuvieran ahí para recibirle, noto sobre la mesa el rastreador de Goku, su hijo menor, su viva imagen, la razón de la muerte de su esposa… la verdad era… que no lo culpaba, al menos no del todo, pero su presencia le recordaba a ella, pese a que físicamente eran iguales Goku era espiritualmente más parecido a su esposa, era bondadoso y de un corazón puro y eso unido al recuerdo de ella era lo que rompía su propio corazón. Tenía que aprender a vivir con eso y lo sabía, a unirse más a su hijo y sin embargo le era difícil, más de lo que podía decir. Salio de la casa rumbo a la taberna, estaba harto y necesitaba una forma de salir de todo aquello, como siempre se decía que luego arreglaría las cosas con él, con su muchacho, aunque seguramente no lo haría.


	5. beso

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

><p>Los gritos en la sala del trono se podían escuchar en los pasillos del palacio, sin embargo sirvientes y guerreros les ignoraban, sabían que era peligroso entrometerse en los problemas de la familia real. De nueva cuenta el Rey Vegeta I discutía con el menor de sus hijos, el padre no lo despreciaba, pero sabía que aquel chiquillo en ocasiones se volvía un dolor de cabeza, era débil, tímido y de carácter frágil, todo lo contrarío a su hermano mayor, no importaba que el no fuera el heredero a la corona, era el príncipe del planeta rojo, el portador de la sangre real y por lo tanto un reflejo del poder de la misma, por lo que no era correcto que se mostrara como un eslabón débil, debía de corregir aquello antes de que fuera tarde, se levanto de su trono y se acerco a el atemorizándolo, le miro con seriedad, con dureza y luego de una pausa le hablo.<p>

- ya es suficiente de estas tonterías, tienes mucho que aprender y lo aprenderás por la fuerza si es necesario, serás enviado a la galaxia oeste sólo, no tendrás acceso a nuestras comunicaciones y estará prohibido que te ayuden, conquistaras todos y cada uno de los planetas en su sistema solar y no volverás a casa hasta haber cumplido con tu objetivo o morir en el intento, esto te hará fuerte, con esto aprenderás a sobrevivir y a volverte un guerrero de verdad, si te acobardas espero que no se te ocurra volver a casa o serás castigo y encarcelado, ¿esta claro?

- Pero padre.. – dijo Tarble casi implorando, había reclamado por el trato a los esclavos, por haber sido obligado a ser enfrentado a guerreros mucho más fuertes que él pese a sus ruegos por evitarlo debido al miedo, estaba mal y lo sabía pero había creído que el hablar con su padre, el tratar de entenderse con palabras con el podría dar resultado y sin embargo no había sido así

- ¿Esta claro? – volvió a preguntar el rey dándole la espalda al muchacho, quería que lo entendiera y pese a que no le era fácil, aun si lo negara, esta era la única forma, su última opción

- Si padre… entiendo – dijo el chico agachando la mirada y ocultando su tristeza, un par de soldados llamados por su padre se acercaron a él y le encaminaron a la puerta, no pudo ni despedirse de su hermano, se sentó en su nave y mientras se alejaba de su planeta hogar se juraba a si mismo que volvería exitoso a casa.

Vegeta estaba molesto y ansioso al mismo tiempo, necesitaba de su nueva cámara de entrenamiento con urgencia, sólo así podría relajarse o al menos eso era lo que siempre se decía, entro a la sala de ciencias del palacio listo para exigir a la mujer bajo su mando resultado, pero para su sorpresa en el lugar sólo se encontraba el anciano, se acerco hasta él con la mirada en el rostro que hacía que aquel hombrecillo temblara de miedo, una vez frente a el le pregunto por la peli azul, aquel científico no pudo más que hablar con la verdad y decirle que la joven había trabajado duro la noche anterior y que seguramente el cansancio le había vencido por lo que no se había presentado aquella mañana a trabajar, Vegeta se enfureció y salio de la sala hecho una furia directo a los aposentos de la joven.

Sin previo aviso ni por educación entró en el cuarto de la chica y se acerco hasta su cama notando que aun estaba envuelta en sus cobijas, el príncipe hizo un gesto de descontento y luego un gruñido fuerte como tratando de despertarla, pero aquello no había sido suficiente

- mujer –dijo vegeta en un tono decente de voz, pero continuaba sin respuesta - ¡mujer!- hablo usando ya un tono alto de voz, pero aquello no había servido más que para hacer que Bulma se ocultara más en sus cobijas, mucho más molesto ahora opto por una opción más rápida, simplemente pateo la cama de la mujer haciendo que esta diera un brinco de susto ante tal sacudida golpeando sin notarlo la mejilla de aquel miembro de la casa real, este por un momento se sorprendió por recibir un golpe insignificante en fuerza, pero poderoso en actitud, luego de comprender lo que había paso comenzó a pelear con ella, a gritar y reclamar por lo que había pasado. – ¿pero que demonios pasa contigo mujer?, además de no ser responsable con tus tareas te has atrevido a golpear a tu señor

- ¿mi señor?, ¿desde cuando soy tu esclava? – grito la joven poniéndose de rodillas sobre su cama aun en su ropa de dormir para estar a la misma altura de Vegeta

- trabajas para mi

- ¡No! trabajo contigo, en ningún momento soy tu esclava, además ¿que haces en MI cuarto?, deberías de tener más respeto

- ¿Respeto?, tu deberías de estar trabajando, ¿has terminado ya con mis actualizaciones?

- tus actualizaciones están listas, a menos que su alteza las haya destruido de nueva cuenta

- si tus actualizaciones fueran de buena calidad no se destruirían tan fácilmente

- ¿que?, si fueras más cuidadoso con ellas te durarían más tiempo

- soy el príncipe, tengo derecho a destruirlo lo que a mi se me ocurra cuando yo quiera

- ¿que?, por lo menos deberías tenerlas por una semana, ¿crees que es fácil arreglarlo todo una y otra vez?, ¿acaso crees que…?- no pudo continuar pues repentinamente aquel apuesto hombre frente a ella le había jalado de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que la joven del impulso cayo sobre el hombro de él, así pudo este cargarla con todo y sus quejas hasta la regadera del baño dejándola caer en ella para luego prender el agua fría

- con eso te calmaras y comenzaras a arreglarte para que termines con el trabajo - decía el hombre listo para salir, pero el choque de una toalla mojada en su nuca lo detuvo, al girarse vio a la mujer empapada con una mirada retadora no dispuesta a dejarse ganar por ese idiota, la chica tomo otra de las toallas mojadas y estaba por lanzarla a el hombre cuando este a su súper velocidad la tomo sosteniendo las muñecas de la peli azul haciendo que soltara la toalla e inmovilizándola contra la pared de la regadera, el agua fría caía en ambos empapándolos y por un segundo todo fue silencio mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro, ambos se habían desconectado del mundo en ese segundo, pero pronto regresaron - solo porque tengo prisa y es muy temprano pasare esto por alto- se acerco más a ella, a milímetros de su rostro, el agua que caía en el recorría su piel para luego caer en la de la chica- te espero en cinco minutos en el laboratorio para que comiences a trabajar … más vale que llegues a tiempo..- hablo el hombre casi en un susurro, con eso la dejo en paz, salio del cuarto y como había dicho se encamino al laboratorio para esperar por ella. Bulma estaba completamente sorprendida y levemente sonrojada, aquel instante junto a él le había dejado congelada, nuevamente sin quererlo del todo soñaba con que aquel momento fuera más largo y distinto… ¿a caso lo quería a él?

Goku entro listo para su siguiente misión al área de lanzamientos, aun no le habían anunciado una pero deseaba estar ahí para cuando sucediera, de pronto el grito molesto de una mujer llamo su atención, conocía muy bien esa voz, nunca podría confundirla con alguna otra, dio la vuelta en el pasillo y en el fondo pudo verla, Milk discutía con unos guardias que jalaban con fuerza de un sayajin gigantesco, era nada más y nada menos que el padre de la chica, la pelinegra hacía lo que podía por detener a los hombres que apresaban a su padre pero estos simplemente la ignoraban, tenía que ayudarla, de un impulso llego hasta ella posando su mano en su hombro y luego parándose delante.

- ¿que esta pasando aquí?

- No te metas en esto guerrero de tercera

- Están arrestando a mi padre, tuvo que retirarse del planeta al que le habían enviado porque fueron muy fuertes, de no haber partido pudo haber muerto allí, vino a pedir ayuda

- Lo sayajin no piden ayuda, si este incompetente no pudo terminar con su trabajo debe de ser castigo- comento uno de los guardias

- ¡No deténganse! – decía la chica mientras jalaba del brazo de uno de los guardias pero este la empujo con fuerza contra el chico detrás de ella

- ¡Ya basta, si lo que quieren es el planeta lo tendrán!- grito Goku dispuesto a hacer lo necesario con tal de no ver a Milk sufriendo

- ¿Que dijiste?- pregunto el otro guardia confundido

- ¿Que has dicho Goku? – dijo la chica con igual duda

- Si nosotros conquistamos el planeta, ¿lo dejaras ir?

- Este sayajin es muy fuerte aun siendo de tercera clase y no pudo ganar, ¿que te hace pensar que tu lo harás?

- Esa no fue mi pregunta, ¿lo harás?, ¿lo dejaras libre?- insistía Goku mirando con seriedad al par de guardias

- Muy bien niño, si tu y la muñeca conquistan el planeta el sayajin será libre, pero si no pueden lograrlo deberán morir en el lugar como los guerreros que son o nosotros nos encargaremos de matarlos a los tres a su regreso.. ¿hecho?

- Hecho – Goku dio la media vuelta seguido de Milk que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por un lado estaba feliz de que el chico le ayudara, que se interesara por ella, pero por el otro estaba más que atemorizada, la vida de los tres pendía de un hilo.

Bulma iba rumbo a su cuarto, había terminado ya con todo lo que estaba pendiente en la camara de entrenamiento y luego de todo esperaba simplemente descansar, para su desgracia en su camino estaban nada más y nada menos que los tres asquerosos sayajines de siempre, los malditos que se la pasaban molestandola

- vaya, vaya, pero si es la hermosa sayajin azul, me da gusto verte de nuevo preciosa

- el gesto no es mutuo te lo aseguro

- ¿y que harás esta vez linda?, tu príncipe azul no esta aquí para defenderte – la chica los miro con desprecio, estaba cansada de ellos y sabía que sería difícil, pero si quería que dejaran de molestarla tenía que hacerse respetar por si misma

- no lo necesito para defenderme – dijo la mujer tomando su pose de pelea, el reto fue aceptado por los hombres que se colocaron igual, uno de ellos se lanzó al ataque, Bulma le vio venir y pese a que no podía esquivarlo uso su intelecto, pateo la mesa junto a ella derribando una escultura que sayo sobre el guerrero golpeando su cabeza y dejándolo fuera de combate, el segundo hombre se le acerco derribándola, la chica se puso de pie, lanzo una esfera de energía que el hombre esquivo pero dándole la oportunidad a ella de acercarse para golpearle en el pecho haciendo que se golpeara en la espalda con la misma escultura que había herido al otro hombre, hasta ese momento sus cálculos habían sido correctos sin embargo el tercer hombre, el más grande y fuerte de ellos, el líder, la sorprendió por la espalda golpeándola haciendo que chocara con fuerza en el muro de atrás, sangre brotaba de sus labios mientras lo veía acercarse a ella, logro apenas rodar su cuerpo sobre el piso esquivando el ataque del hombre, sin embargo este persistió y le ataco de nueva cuenta, la joven no supo que la impulso, cerro los ojos y sin pensarlo junto su energía en sus manos disparándola al momento en el que el hombre se coloco sobre ella, el disparo fue exacto enviando al hombre lejos chocando y destruyendo el muro quedando fuera de combate. Bulma se puso de pie completamente adolorida, sonrió de medio lado ante su éxito y luego se dejo caer inconsciente al piso, no había notado a Vegeta detrás de una de las columnas, había llegado ahí luego de haber sentido el Ki de la mujer nervioso, no supo que, pero algo le había impulsado a ir a buscala, lo había visto todo y se había sorprendido ante las acciones de la chica, lo más extraño había sido que al verla pelear de esa manera su corazón se había acelerado, nunca antes había sentido aquello, pero la sensación había sido agradable, al grado que en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa ante la victoria de la chica. Se acerco hasta la peli azul tomándola en sus brazos, su cuerpo era ligero y calido, pero lo más notorio, lo más atrayente era su esencia, era dulce y profunda, penetrante, sin notarlo y mientras caminaba a la sala medica había sucumbido al capricho de acercar su rostro lo suficiente a ella como para disfrutar de ese aroma con mucha más profundidad.

Al llegar hasta la sala medica la deposito en una de las camas, el médico llegaría pronto, sus heridas no eran graves, simplemente el esfuerzo le había fatigado, esa mujer había probado que era más guerrera de lo que el pensaba, una fuerte mujer sayajin, se sentó a su lado para observarla mejor y se encontró así mismo cerrando los ojos inhalando de nueva cuenta el aroma de la chica. Pero salio de aquel encanto al sentirla despertarse, se levanto justo antes de que esta abriera los ojos y se sentara en la cama de golpe.

- ¿que paso?, ¿en donde estoy?

- en la sala medica del palacio, te traje luego de tu pelea - la miro- derrotaste a Yakuth uno de los grandes soldados de primera clase del planeta, eso fue un verdadero reto luego de todos los encuentros que habías tenido con él y con su grupo – dijo mientras se alejaba más de ella- te pudo haber matado

- ¿y a ti que?- lo miro con furia - como le dije a ese idiota no necesito que un príncipe encantador que cuide de mi

- pude darme cuenta, eres fuerte, una sayajin no solo en inteligencia si no en fuerza también, me lo has probado

- yo... ya no quería tenerles miedo, con eso me dejara en paz- para su sorpresa el príncipe le sonrió al estar orgulloso sin admitirlo ni para el de ella, aquel gesto la había impresionado y algo dentro de ella le decía que deseaba ver más de ese gesto en el.

- dejaré que te tomes el día de mañana te lo has ganado- dijo el hombre saliendo del cuarto sin percatarse de la sonrisa que la chica le había proporcionado como agradecimiento, ninguno de los dos había notado a Nappa que les había visto llegar desde pasillo a la sala medica, se rió para sus adentros al notar el singular comportamiento de su príncipe para con la chica, ahora estaba seguro de la identidad de la próxima reina y pese a todo sentía que era la adecuada, ahora y como había sido desde siempre su deber era cuidar de que así fuera, el era y sería siempre leal a la corona.

Un día había pasado desde el encuentro con aquellos hombres, Bulma estaba por iniciar con sus actividades pero deseaba visitar a su amigo en el calabozo.

- te he traído la comida del día de hoy- dijo la chica acercando la charola al joven tras las rejas

- ¿de nueva cuenta aquí?, ¿ de verdad me pregunto si no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

- Sabes creo que empezamos mal con nuestra amistad, ¿te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo?, mi nombre es Bulma- dijo mientras estriaba la mano por entre los barrotes hacía el muchacho de cabello negro, el joven la miro y sin quererlo se perdió en los azules ojos de la chica, debía de estar loco por pensar en lo que estaba pensando pero no se arrepentía sonrío de medio lado y tomo la mano de la chica

- De acuerdo, supongo que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer en esta jaula más que platicar contigo debo de llevar una relación mejor, mi nombre es yamcha

- Me da gusto que lo aceptaras, vamos disfruta de la comida- el muchacho aun un tanto desconfiado tomo parte de la carne y el agua en la charola, la peli azul comenzó a hablar con él, a contarle sobre el planeta y algunas otras cosas más y sin negarlo el joven comenzó a ponerle atención e incluso a continuar con la platica por varias horas, cuando por fin la tarde los alcanzó la chica se levanto, se despidió y luego se marcho prometiendo regresar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Nappa en la entrada a los calabozos, este le miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba la chica a él, se interpuso en su camino sin dejarla pasar hasta que esta finalmente le reclamo

- déjame pasar

- sabes es curioso que pases tanto tiempo con ese piojo, más cuando el príncipe Vegeta no lo sabe

- no tiene porque saberlo y lo que yo haga con mi tiempo no te incumbe

- sólo digo que por la cantidad de horas que pasas en el calabozo das la impresión de que te agrada el lugar, tal vez te gustaría estar ahí permanentemente – dijo el hombre calvo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse dejando a una pensativa y temerosa Bulma

Goku y Milk estaban ya preparando todo para salir al planeta a conquistar y esperaban a que sus naves estuvieran listas para el despegue. El joven de cabello negro miro a la chica a su lado pensativa, tal vez preocupada por lo que tenían que hacer, por el destino de su padre y el de ellos de fallar

- no te preocupes Milk, lo vamos a lograr – dijo el chico brindándole una sonrisa a la dama junto a él- es como Bulma dice, si crees que puedes hacerlo lo harás - la mirada de la joven cambio al escuchar el nombre de aquella otra mujer

- ¿Bulma?, ¿quien es Bulma? – pregunto un tanto molesta olvidando todo lo que hasta ese momento había estado en su mente

- es una chica que conocí hace poco, es una buena amiga, es muy inteligente y es muy linda, su cabello y sus ojos son de color azul

- ¿a sí?, no me digas, ¿seguramente es grandiosa en todo no es verdad?

- no lo se, apenas la conocí, ¿debería saberlo? – pregunto inocente el chico evidentemente no entendiendo la escena de celos que le estaba dando la muchacha, Milk se enfureció más ante el comentario, sin embargo al mirarlo directamente a los ojos pudo notar esa bondad y pureza en él, se dio cuenta de que por más que ella lo sospechara aquel hombre al frente suyo sería incapaz de hacer algo malo y que los celos en ella no estaban justificados

- olvídalo Goku, es una tontería – le sonrió- me da gusto que tengas una nueva amiga- entonces la chica noto que el joven había cambiado su mirada, repentinamente se había vuelto un tanto penetrante, sus ojos se habían posado sobre sus labios, se sintió avergonzada, recordó lo que le había hecho y aunque no se arrepentía temía que hubiera molestado o asustado al muchacho- yo… debo preguntarlo… tal vez incluso disculparme por lo que hice en la sala de entrenamiento contigo… ¿estas…estas molesto conmigo?...- pregunto dudosa la sayajin.

- la verdad… la verdad es que no suelo entender muchas cosas, y no pienso mucho en muchas cosas pero…en mi cabeza no se ha dejado de proyectar el mismo recuerdo uno y otra vez… la sensación y el sentimiento que… que eso provoco… y me gustaría entenderlo – contesto el joven poco antes de tomar a la chica por la cintura y posar una mano en su mejilla siguiendo el consejo de su amiga y finalmente robándole un beso a ella, nunca se espero lo que eso crearía en ellos, lo que eso despertaría en ellos y más cuando sin más ella contesto el gesto incrementando la intensidad, aquello se había vuelto una locura que provocaba mareo en ambos, sin embargo el aviso de que sus naves estaban listas les separo, se miraron y se sonrieron uno al otro sabiendo que aquello no había terminado, pero que luego tendrían tiempo para aclararlo todo.

Nappa había llegado hasta la sala de entrenamiento de su príncipe para entregarla las ropas limpias que usaría para entrevistarse con el emperador, este había avisado que hablaría con el más tarde. Vegeta recién terminaba con sus ejercicios y estaba listo para tomar un baño y atender al llamado

- aquí tiene mi señor, todo esta listo

- gracias Nappa – dijo el joven guerrero mientras secaba de su frente el sudor y tomaba las toallas y la ropa limpia para prepararse

-mi señor antes de que se marche me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un asunto

- ¿que sucede?

- Se trata de la sayajin encargada de su área científica, he notado en ella cierta actividad que me parece inadecuada – Vegeta no comento nada, pero puso mayor atención a las palabras de su fiel hombre – ella trajo un recuerdo, un humano del planeta que conquisto y me parece que… pasa demasiado tiempo con el en las mazmorras, se que no debo entrometerme pero quería que estuviera enterado – El joven príncipe cayó, se mantuvo tan estático como le fue posible ante las noticias, sin embargo el calvo hombre pudo notar en él un cambio, un leve gesto en su rostro

- No me interesa lo que haga esa mujer – dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda pero aparentando inconcientemente con fuerza las ropas en su mano, Nappa se dio cuenta y sonrió al saber que era todo lo contrario

Bulma estaba de nueva cuenta entrando al calabozo para ver a su humano, se acerco hasta la jaula y noto con alegría que este la estaba esperando

- es un placer volverte a ver

-vaya, por lo visto has decidido cambiar tu actitud

- los cambios siempre son buenos – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo al igual que la chica al otro lado de las rejas

- si te portas bien podría permitir que me acompañes a la ciudad para que la conozcas, como dije si llegas a adaptarte podrías tener una vida aquí

-me gustaría mucho intentarlo… tener un nuevo hogar…- contesto el joven al tiempo que miraba con intensidad los azules ojos de la chica, esta sin quererlo se sonrojo al sentirlo cerca- sabes eres una criatura muy hermosa, no sólo fisicamente, si no de corazón también, no puedo creer que tal belleza sea un sayajin – le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano, aquello estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a la peli azul, jamás nadie le había hablado usando de esa formas las palabras, le hacía sentir que era… especial, ninguno había notado el príncipe de todos los sayajin en el marco de la puerta, este en un ataque de furia se acerco a toda prisa a ellos, levanto a la mujer del suelo y la coloco detrás suyo, su mirada demostraba muerte al hombre enjaulado que se había atrevido a tocarla

- miserable criatura, nunca jamás te atrevas a volver a tocarla, tus sucias manos no son dignas de ello- grito Vegeta con enojo, con amenaza de muerte al prisionero y posesión hacía la mujer, Bulma se sorprendió ante aquello, jamás lo había visto actuar así por nada… y mucho menos por nadie y aunque sabía que no era el momento, aquello había acelerado su corazón.

- Eres tu maldito sayajin quien no es digno de semejante belleza – esas palabras y habladas por aquel ser de bajo nivel hicieron hervir la sangre del miembro de la casa real, lo tomo por el cuello sin que este pudiera hacer algo y estaba listo para matarle pese a las suplicas de la peli azul porque se detuviera, fue entonces que la voz del recién llegado Nappa le paro

- Mi señor, no pierda tiempo con esta escoria, recibirá su castigo – comento mientras le apartaba del humano- además el emperador lo espera- Vegeta dio un gruñido de molestia y luego dio media vuelta observando por encima de su hombro al hombre que trataba de recuperar el aliento, luego poso su mirada en la bella chica frente a el, sin previo aviso se acerco a ella posando su mano con algo de fuerza en su cuello y le hablo

- Esto no ha terminado – sin más tanto el príncipe como su guerrero salieron del calabozo, la chica se acerco hasta el humano para preguntar si se encontraba bien, abrió la jaula y entro en ella por un momento preocupada por el muchacho, pero este de forma tramposa tomo una de las charolas de la comida que se habían quedado en la jaula y le golpeo dejándola inconciente

- Eres una bella criatura, pero tonta pese a tanta inteligencia – sin más Yamcha se escabullo entre las sobras escapando de su prisión.

* * *

><p>Hola hola<p>

Estoy comenzando a actualizar mis fics jajaja ha ido una larga temporada pero ando ya en proceso

saludos!


	6. Despedida

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

><p>La misión de Frieza era una tontería y Vegeta lo sabia, sólo perdería su tiempo pero no podía negarse a hacer lo que le comandaban, al menos no por ahora, observo a su fiel Nappa acercarse a él e inmediatamente le llamo.<p>

- prepárate y que preparen una nave para mi, saldremos al espacio

- si señor... ¿tenemos una conquista?

- ¡no!, más bien una captura.

Bulma caminaba entre los pasillos del palacio buscando respuestas, aquel humano la había traicionado y se había burlado de ella al utilizarla para escapar de su celda, Vegeta tenía razón, era una tonta por creer en los demás o por lo menos en él joven guerrero que había huido, pero ya no lo haría, si así era como debía de ser así seria, seguiría el impulso de su sangre y seria mas guerrera, entonces miro a Vegeta acercándose por el pasillo a ella, tenía la mirada fría y era obvio que se traía algo entre manos.

- Me marcho, pero quiero que en mi ausencia mantengas funcionando mi sala de entrenamiento al cien por cierto ¿esta claro?, así estará lista para cuanto regrese - hablaba el miembro de la casa real mientras seguía de largo su camino rumbo a la sala de lanzamiento

- espera ¿como que te vas?, ¿a donde?, ¿por que tan repentinamente?

- no te interesa, solo has lo que te digo

- pero vegeta...- reclamo ella en un tono exigente haciendo que el mencionado detuviera su camino

- ¡ten cuidado con el tono en el que me hablas! – grito el príncipe mientras se giraba con violencia a ella, en su mirada podía la chica notar la molestia que aun tenía para con ella debido a lo pasado en el calabozo – tu trabajas para mi

- yo no soy tu esclava, te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré de nuevo soy una sayajin igual que tu… y merezco saber al menos a donde te marcharas – contesto algo temerosa la peli azul, Vegeta no dijo nada se acerco a ella con fuerza y la atrapo entre la pared del pasillo y su cuerpo bloqueando su salida con sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza

- has lo que te ordeno mujer… y será mejor que para mi regreso hayas resuelto el problema en el que te has metido - dijo en una voz baja y grave que logro erizar la piel de la muchacha, pero esta vez por miedo... miedo al rechazo, estaba claro que eso era una amenaza, el joven príncipe dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás, no noto la clara mirada de tristeza que la peli azul tenía en su rostro, lo había decepcionado y aquello evidentemente no sería perdonado, al meno no tan fácilmente.

Goku y Milk habían llegado finalmente al planeta que se había rebelado a su captura, no era muy grande y la mayor parte de este era decierto, uno muy caliente y peligroso, ahora entendían porque al padre de Milk le había costado tanto el lograr la conquista.

- tomemos el camino norte, según el lector de energía el campamento de los rebeldes esta ahí

- de acuerdo pero tengamos mucho cuidado, este lugar se ve en extremo peligroso- comento la chica un tanto nerviosa

Ambos jóvenes no habían tardado gran cosa en encontrar a sus enemigos, era cierto, aquello guerreros de piel verde y vestimenta blanca eran en extremo fuertes, los informes sobre el nivel de pelea de aquellos seres estaban completamente equivocados, no tuvieron más remedio que pelear juntos contra ellos, de pronto uno de los adversarios logro derribar a la joven de cabello negro, esta no había podido levantarse y estaba por recibir el ataque cuando Goku se atravesó recibiéndolo por ella, estaba herido de su hombro pero no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a la chica de la cual no quería separarse, como pudo siguió combatiendo y defendiéndose de sus enemigos mientras que la chica recuperaba el aliento para ayudarle, sin embargo el tiempo no había sido suficiente, uno de los seres verdes le ataco por la espalda sin compasión haciendo que esta saliera volando en contra del chico Sayajin, este a duras penas pudo amortiguar el golpe mientras mantenía a la chica en su pecho, asustado la giro notando que esta respiraba con dificultad, aquella le molesto, su sangre pronto comenzó a hervir y una extraña luz durara le cubrió… solo podía ver a su enemigo y quería exterminarle, sin más se lanzo al ataque...

El calor y la luz de una fogata junto a ella le despertaron, abrió despacio los ojos notando el suave baile del fuego frente a ella, entonces recordó en donde estaba y su misión para conquistar el planeta, se levanto de golpe sintiendo la presencia del otro joven a su lado.

- ¿Goku?, ¿estas bien?, ¿que paso?- pregunto Milk recordando la herida del chico a causa de ella

- Lo hemos logrado, el planeta es nuestro, podremos salvar a tu padre

- ¿Pero como… ellos estaban…?

- No... no lo se, recuerdo verte herida, recuerdo… estar furioso por ello pero luego… todo es borroso, cuando recupere el conocimiento me di cuenta de que habíamos ganado – entonces Milk noto algo extraño en el chico, estaba sumamente confundido por lo pasado, tal vez incluso… asustado

- ¿estas bien Goku?

- Yo… no lo se…- dijo sin más el chico, la peli negra se acerco hasta él y como buscando confortarlo le abrazo, Goku se relajo ante el gesto disfrutando de la ternura y el calor que aquello le proporcionaba, la chica por su lado comenzó a disfrutar no solo de la cercanía del muchacho si no de su aroma, masculino pero al mismo tiempo suave, delicioso como el olor de la tierra mojada, sin saber porque ni como detenerse se dejo guiar por lo que este despertaba en ella, acerco sus labios al cuello del chico y comenzó a besarle, a tocar con sus suaves manos cada parte de su piel descubierta por la armadura destruida debido a la pelea, Goku no entendía que había poseído de pronto a la joven, pero lo que esta provocaba con sus caricias en el no le estaba molestando, por el contrario le hacía sentir bien, tan bien que poco a poco cedió ante lo que esto despertaba en él, era como si otra persona tomara su cuerpo, porque este sabía exactamente como reaccionar, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la chica para jalar de ella mientras él se dejaba recostar en el lecho improvisado de su campamento, la bella mujer ahora sobre el incremento las caricias guiando las manos del tímido joven a tocarle de igual modo. Se entregaron, se unieron en un lazo más allá que el físico, sus instintos les dominaron impulsándolos a marcar el cuello del otro, habían encontrado a su pareja y se había unido a ella eternamente.

Las pequeñas y redondas naves se alejaban por el horizonte bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer de cabello azul, el príncipe, su príncipe se alejaba del planeta y no sabía si volvería a verle… lo único que le había entregado como despedida, era decepción, Vegeta se había marchado del planeta teniendo en la cabeza el error que había cometido la joven con el terrícola… tenía que remediarlo, su orgullo se lo pedía, su deseo por restaurar su honor ante el príncipe de todos lo sayajin se lo pedía, aquel humano podría haber dicho y pensado que ella era una tonta, pero estaba completamente equivocado, era mucho más inteligente que muchos de los científicos del emperador, había obtenido del muchacho de larga melena negra muestras de su ADN con facilidad, y construir una máquina que le rastreara no sería difícil, además de que por el tiempo y por el miedo que seguro tenía por estar en un lugar tan peligroso era casi seguro que no había abandonado el planeta.

El emperador de casi todo, o de todo el universo miraba por la ventanilla de su nave, había recibido noticias de su hermano Cooler y no le eran agradables, además había descubierto un planeta que le intrigaba de sobremanera, sobre todo por los rumores que había escuchado sobre un super demonio enterrado en el centro del mismo que era temido incluso por los tales "Kaios", los dioses del universo que a él simplemente no le importaban, pero si el poder de aquella criatura era tan grande como decían… lo mejor era tenerlo de su lado y pensando en las criaturas que tenía de su lado presentía que un problema se acercaba con los dichosos sayajin, por ahora le eran útiles, pero era más que claro que su raza rebelde pronto le traería problemas, tenía que ir pensando que haría con ellos y como lo haría, él podía ser el emperador del universo y un ser extremadamente fuerte, pero aquellos "monos" atacando en conjunto podrían ser peligros, eso sin contar con la presencia del supuesto super sayajin, el guerrero invencible de todo el universo… tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en su siguiente movimiento.

No era muy común que tormentas de gran nivel se posaran sobre el planeta rojo, pero aquella tarde una fuerte lluvia había llegado a gran parte de este, especialmente en la ciudad, pero eso no detendría a Bulma, tal y como lo había previsto, hacer el dispositivo para encontrar el ADN del terrícola había sido fácil, después de todo la base era similar a la de los rastreadores sayajin, ahora lo difícil sería saber que hacer con él una vez lo encontrará, ella era una sayajin, una muy especial no solo por su extrema belleza, como ella consideraba, si no también por su intelecto, sin embargo no se había caracterizado por ser fuerte, o por disfrutar de la matanza… aun así era el momento de hacerlo, de demostrarse a ella, al príncipe y a ese humano tonto quien era, que merecía el respeto que todo guerrero tenía y si debía de darle una lección a aquel sujeto … lo haría.

Siguió su rastro hasta las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido la ciudad Tsufuro, la lluvia hacía díficil el poder ver al frente sin embargo su rastreador se lo indicaba eficazmente, entonces lo acorralo, estaba debajo de unas columnas caídas que formaban un refugio, ya no tendría salida.

- ¡sal de tu escondite!, se que estas ahí- no hubo más que silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente su presa decidió mostrarse, el muchacho le sonrió de lado, como burlándose de ella lo que por supuesto le enfureció aun más

- así que me encontraste preciosa, muy bien… ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora?

- Te llevare de vuelta al palacio ahí sabran que hacer contigo

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que iré contigo?, no pienso seguir jugando a ser tu exclavo, papel que por cierto interprete muy bien, después de todo logre engañarte

- ¡Ya callate!

- Tu no eres más que una farsa, te haces sentir parte de esta monstruosa raza, sin embargo no sabes pelear como ella

- Te demostrare que vas a respetarme – sus palabras fueron la ultima advertencia, se lanzó al ataque contra el chico y este le recibió, era bueno, la peli azul lo sabia, después de todo el había sido su primera prueba como guerrera, pero desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado y no estaba dispuesta a perder

Yamcha pronto se dio cuenta que aquello no sería sencillo, la furia hacia a la joven más veloz y más precisa lo que pronto le afecto en su defensa, el puño bien dirigido y lleno de energía de la joven se estrello pronto en su rostro haciéndolo no solo sangrar si no salir volando a metros de ella, había sido derrotado, ya no tenía energía y su cuerpo estaba maltratado, sin duda aquella mujer ya no era la débil chica a la que había conocido y de la cual se había aprovechado.

- de … acuerdo… tu ganas… me disculpo por lo que te hice… no eres una tonta … - decía el chico buscando como fuera el poder salir de la condena a muerte que la peli azul mostraba en sus ojos

- ¡cállate!, no eres más que un idiota, un perdedor

- escucha… lo único que quiero esa salir de aquí y tener una nueva vida… eso es todo… basta de batallas y de guerras… - el joven pronto se inclino frente a ella envuelto en lagrimas, de verdad lo único que quería era ser olvidado y que le dejaran en paz, la chica levanto la mano dispuesta a ejecutarlo pero se detuvo justo antes de tocarlo… por más que lo deseara, por más que sintiera que debía de hacerlo… no podía, si algo había visto en Goku era que el no eliminaba a sus enemigos por gusto, lo hacía porque era necesario y eso era lo que le había agrado de él, para ella eso era un verdadero guerrero y quería ser como él, aquel chico tal vez se lo merecía, sin embargo su muerte no era algo totalmente necesario, si este se enfrentaba de nueva cuenta ella le acabaría y si se atrevía a atacar se enfrentaría a toda la raza…

- vete… - dijo ella mientras bajaba su mano a su costado y sentía la lluvia empaparle- hay trasportes hacía las colonias en los planetas conquistados no muy lejos de aquí, sube a una de ellas y piérdete en el espacio, simplemente no quiero volver a saber de ti- con aquellas ultimas palabras la peli azul se dio la vuelta y regreso a casa.. no le volvería a ver nunca más


	7. Su regreso

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

><p>Diez largos años habían pasado desde que el príncipe de todos los sayajin partiera de su planeta hogar en busca de los traidores que el emperador le había mencionado… diez largos años...<p>

Goku despertó ante el delicioso aroma que podía sentir en su ahora nuevo hogar, el padre de Milk había insistido en que ahora que eran un pareja vivieran juntos y sabiendo que en su hogar no era esperado ni por su padre ni por su hermano acepto, salió de la habitación que ahora compartía con su bella esposa y se acerco hasta la cocina en donde pudo verla preparando los alimentos, no supo que lo impulso, simplemente se acerco hasta ella por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en su cuello pasa disfrutar de su aroma, lo sabían los dos, no había forma de ocultarlo, sabían que desde esa noche en aquel planeta habían formado un fuerte lazo y ahora este estaba sellado gracias al nuevo ser que habían traído al mundo, el hijo que habían creado… a su pequeño Gohan… claro que ahora ya no era tan pequeño, el niño con 10 años ya de vida había sido exitoso en sus primeras misiones, era todo un guerrero, sin embargo al igual que su padre conservaba su bueno y puro corazón, su infantil forma de ser así como su inocencia.

- buenos días Goku, estoy por terminar el desayuno - contesto Milk dulcemente al hombre que seguía con sus brazos al rededor de ella

- gracias por todo - dijo sin mas el joven de cabello negro y alborotado expresado a la bella mujer lo mucho que significaba para el esta nueva vida a su lado, entonces sintió los brazos de su pequeño hijo que había llegado corriendo hasta ellos para abrazarle, esos momentos eran los que atesoraba kakarotto, su vida, su familia cuando chico no había sido del todo una "familia! Y ahora con Milk y Gohan a su lado podía tener lo que tanto había deseado. Pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el toquido suave en su puerta, el pequeño sayajin corrió hasta esta para abrirla descubriendo a Bulma al otro lado de la misma.

- ¡Hola! Bulma - grito con alegría el niño

- hey Bulma- dijo Goku también al verla seguido de Milk

- Hey me alegra encontrarlos en casa, les he traído lo prometido- la familia dio paso a la peli azul a la casa y mientras esta mostraba a los chicos los nuevos trajes sayajin Milk preparaba algo de tomar

- ¿qué opinan?, creo que han sido mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora - comento orgullosa la cientifica

- están perfectos Bulma, pero seguro quieres obsequiárnoslos, al rey le encantaría que los hicieras para su ejercito

- seguramente si, pero por el momento prefiero dárselos a los amigos que lo necesitan - justo cuando termino de decir aquella frase se escucho que alguien llamaba de nuevo a la puerta, Goku se acerco hasta esta para abrir y dar paso a un viejo amigo suyo

- Bulma quiero presentarte a mi amigo Krilin, es un humano que trabaja en el área de lanzamientos, hemos sido amigos desde pequeños

- hola Krilin, me da gusto conocerte

- a mi también, creo que llegue a verte un par de veces en el lugar, se que trabajas en el palacio

- si por ahora así es

- muchas gracias Bulma están increíbles – decía Gohan que salía de su cuarto ya vestido con aquella nueva pieza en su equipo que la peli azul le había entregado, la joven encantada con la actitud del chico froto suavemente su cabeza, luego de platicar con ellos un rato decidió que lo mejor era volver a su laboratorio, se despidió con cariño de sus amigos y tranquila regreso al palacio. Al acercarse a la puerta principal pudo notar un gran alboroto de soldados y sirvientes, curiosa se abrió paso entre los presentes llegando hasta Radittz que sonreía de medio lado.

- ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunto Bulma al hombre de cabello largo que de inmediato se dio la vuelta para observarla

- El príncipe Vegeta esta de regreso, su nave esta por aterrizar en el hangar

- de verdad… Vegeta esta de regreso…- dijo casi en un susurro la chica, su rostro de pronto se ilumino con alegría y decidida se marcho rumbo a la zona de aterrizaje, ahí había más sirvientes que en cuanto vieron las redondas naves abrirse se acercaron a ellas para atender a los tripulantes, todo aquello había hecho imposible que la peli azul si quiera viera al hombre que por diez años había estado ausente, pero eso no la detendría, se apresuro hasta el pasillo principal y entro con cuidado en el salón del trono que por el momento estaría vacío, lo atravesó saliendo por la puerta contraria por la que había entrado, eso le había ahorrado tiempo y camino, pues enseguida llego hasta los corredores que llevaban al cuarto de Vegeta, lo vio pasar rápidamente dejando a sus sirvientes atrás y luego entrando a su habitación, sin que nadie más la viera entrego enseguida detrás de él

- dije que no quería ser molestado

- a mi también me da gusto verte – contesto la chica aun recargada en la puerta de la habitación

- ¿tu?, ¿tu aquí?, ¿que diablos haces aquí?

- Vine a recibirte desde luego tonto, te marchaste por diez años, creí que no volvería a verte

- No necesito que vengas a recibirme, no se que quieras aquí pero ya puedes marchare

- Sólo quería saber si estabas bien

- ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?- pregunto el hombre de cabello negro mientras comenzaba a quitarse su capa y su armadura dándole la espalda a la chica.

- Eres un grosero después de que vine a saludarte tu..

- ¿De verdad solo viniste a eso?, que perdida de tiempo, que tontería

- De acuerdo estaba preocupada por ti ¿si?, te extra… es decir… no sabía que había pasado contigo – Vegeta la miro seriamente escuchando con atención sus palabras y luego sonrió de medio lado para luego darle la espalda nuevamente.

- El que debería de estar preocupado aquí soy yo, sobre todo por tu facilidad para meterte en problemas

- ¿Que?

- Necesito cambiarme y ver al emperador, así que si no tienes nada más con que molestarme te pido que te marches- dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras se dirigía a su baño para refrescarse, la peli azul insultada y molesta no dijo nada, simplemente salio de la habitación azotando la puerta, el príncipe se giro al escuchar el sonido y en su mente solo pudo pensar en el extraño comportamiento de la chica, muy extraño a su vista.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa el joven heredero se dirigió hasta la sala donde el emperador ya esperaba por él, sabía que de nueva cuenta sería regañado pues su misión no había sido del todo un éxito.

- querido Vegeta me da mucho gusto que te presentes ante nosotros – comento el extraño ser mientras indicaba a Doddoria y a Zaabon que salieran del cuarto puesto que además tenían que hacer algo más para él.

- escuche que te fue muy bien durante la localización y captura de todos los traidores, más bien rebeldes de este tan glorioso imperio… sin embargo dejaste escapar a uno

- el sabía que iba tras el y se marcho antes de que pudiera eliminarlo, intuyo que regreso a su planeta.

- por lo que se los habitantes del planeta Karnagge tienen la habilidad de ver el futuro, seguramente fue así como logro ver que le matarías

- Tooro esta condenado, por lo que Radittz me dijo el planeta esta en la lista de los que serán conquistados en estos días, un escuadrón de tercera clase ya fue elegido para hacerlo.

- bueno eso resuelve parte del problema, sin embargo eso no quita que tu te equivocaras y le dejaras escapar

- yo..

- discúlpate niño y por esta vez te perdonare por tu error … a menos claro que prefieras recibir los azotes en la espalda como en los viejos tiempos – la verdad es que ambas cosas destrozaban algo en el, o su cuerpo o su orgullo, pero este ultimo era mucho más importante para él por lo que contesto como el guerrero que era

- recibiré el castigo por el fallo en mi misión...

- tan orgulloso como siempre, prefieres el dolor que humillarte ante tu soberano … - se burlo de él- pero por esta ocasión no lo haré, tengo negocios que atender y no perderé el tiempo golpeando una espalda que no tiene espacio para más marcas, vete y que esto no se vuelva a repetir- indico entonces al muchacho que saliera del cuarto como el esclavo que era y este sin remedio lo hizo, entrenaría un poco para poder liberar el coraje que todo aquello le había provocado, justo en el momento en el que salía, Dodoria y su compañero empujaban a otro hombre de larga melena blanca a la habitación, le empujaron y le dejaron caer de rodillas ante el emperador.

- con que usted es el famoso Dr. Gero, uno de los científicos del la Red Ribbon… los encargados del control y la vigilancia de las colonias en los planetas conquistados… mmm... la verdad esperaba más que un simple anciano

- por favor mi señor no me mate, la RR ha seguido sus ordenes como siempre y le es completamente fiel.

- lo se… y no te matare siempre y cuando me hagas … un pequeño favor

- Lo que usted ordene mi señor

La peli azul había salido del palacio y había recorrido el planeta entero volando, tenía que sacar la frustración y el enojo que hablar con el príncipe le había provocado, era un idiota, ella que se había preocupado tanto por no verlo durante diez años, ella que lo había extrañado… un momento ¿extrañado?, a ese perfecto estupido, a ese tipo que no hacía nada más que molestarla … y captar su atención con cada acto que hacía … no, no, no, eso no era lo que quería pensar, eso no era lo que deseaba pensar, finalmente se rindió y mejor emprendió camino a casa. Caminaba por el largo pasillo pasando junto al área de entrenamiento del palacio cuando escucho el ruido de una terrible explosión, no supo porque pero aquello le puso nerviosa y algo le decía que tenía que ir hasta el lugar, ahí pudo ver a Nappa y a Radittz que buscaban entre los escombros por algo… o más bien por alguien, los hombres no tuvieron que decirle nada, sabía que había pasado y la preocupación le invadió de inmediato, paso sus ojos por el lugar, movió los escombros que creyó necesarios con tal de encontrarlo, entonces escucho un quejido, empujo un enorme pedazo de metal que obstruía su camino y le vio levantando una mano para salir o para tratar de salir por su cuenta de su prisión, Vegeta mal herido y sobre todo mal humorado logro escapar por suerte de la muerte, Bulma al verlo en tal estado se acerco hasta él para ayudarle, pero este la rechazo, sin embargo debido a su debilidad cayo al suelo, la chica asustada se acerco hasta él tomando entre sus brazos su ensangrentado cuerpo, con dolor el joven heredero abrió los ojos y le miro

- y decías que yo era la que se metía en problemas … - susurro la peli azul, el hombre herido sonrió de medio lado y le hablo en voz baja

- ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería …- luego de eso la inconciencia le gano, sus hombres fieles le tomaron y le llevaron rápidamente hasta la sala medica, Bulma no pudo evitarlo y les siguió.

El Rey Vegeta I estaba en un dos por tres en la sala medica al escuchar que su hijo había salido herido, le parecía increíble que aun hombre tan fuerte como él, le hubiera dañado un entrenamiento por lo que curioso por saber lo que había pasado corrió hasta el lugar interrogando al doctor.

- ¿que paso?

- el joven príncipe se encuentra bien mi señor, por ahora deberá pasar unas horas en el tanque de recuperación pero se pondrá bien, la explosión y el cansancio y las heridas que ya traía de su encuentro anterior han sido lo que le puso de este modo, pero se recuperara pronto

- ¡demonios!, al menos se pondrá bien, haré a un guardia que le vigile

- tal vez eso no sea necesario mi señor, la jovencita de cabello azul que trabaja para él le ha acompañado hasta aquí y ha decidido quedarse con él hasta que despierte

- ¿a sí?- contesto el rey sorprendido por aquello, si así era, que así fuere después de todo lo que el quería era que se juntarán más para tal vez generar en ellos la posibilidad de una unión, después de todo ese había sido el plan desde siempre- que se quede con él, es todo lo que necesita- con aquellas ultimas palabras el rey se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

Las horas había pasado y el príncipe finalmente salía de su tanque completamente recuperado, para su sorpresa recostada y durmiendo profundamente sobre una de las mesas de la sala de recuperación, se encontraba la mujer de cabello azul, al parecer le había estado cuidando durante el tiempo que este había permanecido recuperándose, se quedo mirando fijamente su rostro y en su cabeza volvió a presentarse aquel pensamiento, el comportamiento de aquella chica era definitivamente extraño y de algún modo… atrayente. No quiso seguir pensado en ello, un sentimiento raro se albergaba en su interior con tan solo tratar de analizarlo y la confusión que creaba no le estaba gustando, decidió mejor regresar a lo que había estado haciendo… entrenar.

Bulma se despertó poco después de que el príncipe se marchara y al notar el tanque de recuperación abierto supo que este se había marchado, la preocupación le hizo pensar en buscarle por todos lados, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sabía donde podría encontrarlo.

- ¡oye vegeta! ¿que crees que estas haciendo? – dijo la chica desde la pantalla de la cámara de entrenamiento a donde su señal había entrado, el hombre de cabello negro le miro aun haciendo su ejercicio para contestarle

- estoy entrenando ¿que no es obvio?

- apenas saliste del tanque, deberías de reposar un poco, la falta de descanso te dejo débil

- voy a seguir entrenando

- pero vegeta...

- ¡tu no eres mi nana!, ni siquiera un miembro de la nobleza del planeta, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que puedo o no hacer así que ya no te metas en mis asuntos, ¡solo déjame tranquilo! – aquello había sido la gota que derramara el vaso, la chica enfurecida lo mando al demonio y luego corto la transmisión, vegeta se dejo caer boca arriba en la sala de entrenamiento deteniendo todo el sistema y mirando al techo, ahora de alguna forma se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a la chica, vaya que esa mujer le hacía reaccionar a los extremos… estaba claro que ya no podría continuar así que salio de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Eso había sido todo, ella se preocupaba por él, incluso le había cuidado herido, había cumplido cada capricho suyo para con la máquina de entrenamiento y ahora la hacía a un lado, la trataba a como a una esclava o peor, ese idiota no era diferente a Yamcha, también la usaba y en el momento en el que lo decidía la hacía a un lado igual que a un trapo viejo, la peli azul estaba tan enfurecida que salio volando directo a la ciudad, al centro de la misma en donde aterrizo, los soldado y comerciantes caminaban de un lado a otro y sin quererlo la golpeaban, eso la hacia enojar a un más, entonces sintió el golpe de otra persona que chocaba con ella y se giro a esta con una mirada asesina y su puño listo para enterrarlo en el culpable, pero al ver que el hombre de cabello esponjado a la afro se dejaba caer al suelo y pedía perdón casi a lagrimas se detuvo

- perdóneme señorita le juro que mi intención no era lastimarla – decía el sayajin aun temeroso de la mujer con cara de asesina, pero entonces noto que Bulma reaccionaba y bajaba su puño, su mirada denoto tristeza y sin más le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

- no perdóneme usted a mi, no tenía porque reaccionar de esa manera

- seguramente algo le esta molestando, mi nombre es Mr Satan, sayajin de segunda clase del escuadrón F

- yo soy Bulma Brief

- oh trabaja en el palacio ¿no es verdad?

- si así es

- en fin de verdad me dio gusto verla, pero debo marcharme, mi hija esta por partir a su misión y me gustaría despedirme de ella

- si claro hasta luego.

Ahora Bulma estaba deprimida, se sentía más tonta por dejar que la furia le tomara, miro a su alrededor notando una taberna, necesitaba despejar su mente y tal vez ahí podría, además no temía el entrar a ese lugar, ya no era la misma chiquilla temerosa de antes. Entro y se sentó en una de las mesas más al fondo del local, la verdad era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así, por lo que no sabiendo que pedir cuando el mesero se acerco a ella, pide lo que el hombre de alado esta tomando, pues el color de su bebida es llamativo, cuando por fin se la trajeron tomo un poco de ella notando lo delicioso que era, y pensando que el alcohol por lo visto no estaba teniendo efecto en ella pidió una más.

El príncipe de todos lo sayajines se había relajado, había tomado un baño luego de su entrenamiento, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora lo que quería era despejar su mente, se asomo por el balcón que daba al patio principal del palacio notando curioso como en este había varios hombres y mujeres, todos ellos miembros de la Red Rebbon, por lo que sabía esa fuerza era un escuadrón, una especie de policía que mantenía a raya a los pobladores de los planeta conquistados en los cuales habían colonias imperiales, estaba conformado por varias especies del universo y aunque no demostraban ser peleadores de un nivel de poder exagerado, si había elementos que se destacaban por su fuerza en las peleas.

- llegaron esta mañana – decía Nappa mientras se acercaba a su príncipe

- ¿que hacen aquí?, creí que rara vez salían de sus áreas asignadas

- el emperador lo ordeno, parece ser que trajo al Dr. Gero a los laboratorios y por lo visto él los necesita aquí, esta no es toda la RR, por lo que se son solo los elementos más fuertes y destacados como guerreros

- ¿destacados como guerreros?

- si todos ellos son muy fuertes y muy buenos pero al parecer aquellos dos – dijo mientras señalaba a unos gemelos, un chico y una chica que se encontraban en el fondo tranquilos y recargados a la pared- son los mejores de todo el grupo

- no se ven gran cosa

- en su caso las apariencias engañan - comentaba el hombre calvo con una sonrisa

- que tontería, en fin debo hablar con mi padre

- no le recomiendo que lo haga ahora

- ¿por que?

- su hermano ha regresado… y la sorpresa que ha traído con él no fue mucho del agrado de su padre…

La habitación retumbaba con los gritos de enojo del rey, su hijo Tarble había regresado, por lo visto había conquistado los planetas que su padre le había indicado, pero había dejado a miles de sus habitantes vivos, viviendo en sus tierras pese a ser reclamadas para el emperador, pero no solo eso, había llegado con una extraña chica con la cual había realizado el ritual de unión, ahora eran una pareja, eso había decepcionado a su padre sobre todo porque el siempre pensó y procuro que su línea de sangre real fuera fuerte y pura y con lo que su hijo menor había hecho, su trabajo se había perdido.

- ¿como se te ocurre unirte a esta criatura?, sabes perfectamente que formas parte de la familia real y aun así has encontrado este débil elemento

- pero padre es que yo… yo me enamore de ella y además

- ¿amor?, sabes que el amor no esta dentro de nuestras características

- eso no es verdad, tu amabas a mi madre ¿o me equivoco?, es elemento fundamental para el ritual de unión

- muchacho mal agradecido ¿como te atreves a contestarme?

- padre he hecho lo que me has pedido, lo único que pido es tu aprobación

- ¿mi aprobación?- pregunto más que molesto el rey, las palabras de su hijo menor hacían que su sangre hirviera, no noto cuando las puertas del fondo se abrieron dejando entrar a Vegeta, este no quiso interrumpir lo que pasaba por lo que simplemente se recargo en la pared del fondo escuchando, el rey del planeta rojo lo medito por un momento, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, su hijo ya había tomado la decisión del rumbo de su vida, además de que había cumplido con las ordenes que se le habían encomendado, sin embargo no podía permitir que se quedara, que diera el mensaje a su población y a sus enemigos de que ahora eran débiles, de que la pureza de su poder se había perdido, no podía permitirlo y mucho menos ahora que la situación con el emperador estaba en tan grave estado, le sería difícil pero tenía que tomar una decisión, aun y si con ella perdía a un miembro más de su familia.

- hiciste lo que te pedí, pero no lo hiciste como era debido, no cumpliste mi orden y además de eso te has atrevido a degradar nuestra sangre, no tengo más alternativa que darte una sentencia

- pero padre...

- Si lo que quieres es vivir tu vida Tarble… como tu crees que es mejor hazlo, pero lejos de mi y mi reino, serás desterrado de mi reino eternamente, si te atreves a acercarte a cualquiera de nuestras colonias o de nuestras rutas serás asesinado, daré la orden de que cualquiera que te vea cumpla con la sentencia, toma todo lo que necesites de mi palacio, una nave y luego lárgate, no quiero volver a verte

- ¿padre?... – dijo el chico pero el mencionado ya había dado su espalda a él para retirarse del cuarto, no le miro a los ojos ya en ningún momento, lo que hacía que Tarble sintiera aun más fuerte la decepción sobre sus hombros, lo había hecho, había logrado finalmente el desprecio de su padre, lo único que había querido era su aprobación, el saber que él le quería y ahora por sus tonterías había logrado que lo odiara aun más, entonces se giro para mirar a la chica que ahora era su pareja, todo había sido su culpa, ella lo había engatusado y ahora por su culpa su padre lo odiaba, se daba cuenta ahora de que había caído por una cualquiera, ya no estaba consiente de sus acciones, su odio crecía, se acerco hasta la mujer que amaba envuelto en odio, estaba tan perdido en ello que no se dio cuenta de que le había atacado y herido de muerte, tarde reacciono, se acerco hasta ella para envolverla en sus brazos pero su destino estaba escrito, la ira y el dolor le llenaron más, comenzó a destruirlo todo envuelto en lagrimas, los guardias llegaron hasta el lugar para detenerlo pero parecía imposible, fue su hermano mayor que al golpearlo en el estomago le dejo fuera de combate, con tristeza este miro como los guardias se llevaban a su pequeño hermano hasta una nave que sería expulsada del planeta eternamente.

La bebida en definitiva no le había hecho ningún bien, realmente nunca supo el nombre de lo que había tomado, pero estaba claro que no volvería a usar el alcohol para borrar sus penas, todo le daba vueltas, con trabajo había llegado hasta el palacio y librado a los guardias que preguntaban descaradamente por su estado, ya era tarde, muy tarde, el pasillo que ahora recorría estaba muy oscuro y solitario, lo único que quería era llegar hasta su habitación.

- extrañas horas de llegar mujer – oh si que reconocía aquella voz y la verdad era que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era escuchar al culpable de su estado

-¿si?, ¿y que con eso?, dudo mucho que te preocupe la hora a la que llego

- que te hace pensar que me preocupo por ti, me preocupa el estado de mi máquina de entrenamiento y que estés en buen estado cuando necesito que la repares

- oh ¿por que no me sorprende esa respuesta?, después de todo para ti no soy más que una esclava- decía la chica mientras se giraba para verlo con rencor

- has estado tomando y por lo que veo no sabes hacerlo

- ¿y eso a ti que te importa?, deja de molestar, así como yo dejare de molestarte a ti, es eso lo que quieres ¿no es verdad?

- Mujer…

- Ya basta!, ya no lo soporto, ya no voy a soportar tu actitud, yo te extrañe cuando te marchaste, yo me preocupe por ti cuando saliste herido- decía la chica mientras se acercaba con amenaza al hombre que pudo ver en los ojos de la chica el rencor que le tenía, aquello le impresiono tanto que dio unos pasos hacía atrás mientras ella se acercaba hasta que finalmente su espalda toco la pared- ¿y todo para que?, para recibir solamente tu desprecio, todo porque crees que eres mejor que todos, más fuerte que todos no solo por la corona si no por ser tu .. – gritaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más al hombre atrapado – solo por ser tu, un idiota, un engreído mal humorado y mal agradecido – de pronto las manos de la chica tomaron por el cuello de la armadura al príncipe que estaba sin palabras y que pronto sintió el aliento de la chica sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios- un estupido… atractivo... poderoso y con un aroma tan irresistible … - dijo susurrando la chica al tiempo que baja su rostro hasta la barbilla del joven, al tiempo que se acercaba y posaba sus labios sobre el cuello del hombre que al sentirlos tan humedos sobre su piel se quedo congelado por la agradable sensación, por la suave y cálida sensación que había nacido ahí y comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con cada beso que la chica depositaba en su piel, sus manos tomaron vida propia y se adueñaron de la pequeña cintura de la chica, esta al sentirlo se separo un poco de él solo para mirar sus atrayentes labios, pero no tuvo que decir nada, sin más el hombre de cabello negro los acerco con rapidez para besarla, estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que de pronto la chica había despertado en el que no pudo resistirse a probarla, la chica correspondió de inmediato el beso que era apasionado, desgarrador y salvaje, sus respiraciones se agitaron sin control de un momento a otro mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban con desesperación. El fuego estaba ardiendo, y el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a necesitar más, sin pensarlo subió una de sus piernas hasta la cintura del hombre que inmediatamente la tomo con su mano para acariciar su muslo y apretarla aun más contra él, Bulma comenzó a dejar leves gemidos salir de sus labios que morían en los de Vegeta, este tomo con una mano la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso y con la otra la cadera de la mujer para sentirla más en él, para sentirla más de él...

Sin embargo aquello pronto termino, la joven se separo de golpe de él, se alejo lo suficiente como para volver a mirarlo con odio y pronuncio unas palabras más antes de retirarse a prisa rumbo a su cuarto

- no volveré a caer…

Vegeta solo le miro irse, no tenía palabras ni movimiento en su cuerpo luego de que la electricidad que había corrido por su cuerpo se esfumara, ahora no sabía que había pasado, ni sabía que pasaría.

* * *

><p>Hola!, pues estoy de regreso, muchas gracias por los que volvieron a leer mi historia luego de tanto tiempo, seguro no estan muy contentos por la espera, pero estuve un tiempo fuera del área de inspiración, espero pronto llegar al final de la historia y que sea de su agrado.<p>

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se vale poner más jajajajajaja...

saludos!


	8. Nueva vida

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

><p>La RR continuaba esperando indicaciones, les habían llevado hasta el planeta Vegita con la idea de que serían asignados a otra misión importante, por ello habían llegado hasta ahí los más fuertes y poderosos de toda la organización, sin embargo habían pasado ya un día entero esperando y hasta el momento no habían obtenido información alguna.<p>

- ¿me pregunto que es lo que se traerán entre manos estos idiotas?, no se distinguen por hacer buenos actos, al menos no para los que no pertenecen a su elite – decía un joven de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, con ojos azules claros y profundos además de argollas en sus orejas, por el momento portaba el uniforme militar de la RR

- no se que pretendan pero tanta espera no me agrada – contestaba una joven idéntica al anterior pero de cabello rubio, pero no pudo decir nada más pues de pronto las puertas principales se abrieron dejando entrar a Zarbon, este les pedía con extraña amabilidad a todos los miembros de la RR que le siguieran y le acompañaran hasta otra de las salas del palacio, ambos hermanos sintieron un escalofrío ante las palabras del hombre, pero igual le siguieron, pues no tenían otra opción.

El cuarto al que llegaron era un tanto frío y estaba levemente iluminado por las luces de unas velas, lo cual era extraño, escucharon de pronto como las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron encerrando a todo el grupo en el salón, se podían oír los gritos de dolor de los hombres que caían ante sus atacantes, ambos gemelos se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a defenderse de los enmascarados que matan uno a uno a sus compañeros, un par de figuras desde las alturas les observaban detenidamente.

- espero que el sacrificio de tan buenos elementos sea realmente necesario - comentaba el emperador entretenido mirando desde su silla

- mi señor usted me pidió una demostración y es lo que pretendo, le aseguro que esos gemelos son perfectos para nuestro propósito, pero de ninguna manera aceptarían voluntariamente las condiciones a las que serían sometidos, por eso y para evitar la sospecha es que los hemos traído con los demás- el emperador solo sonrío ante las palabras del hombre de largo cabello blanco mientras seguía mirando asombrado la forma de pelear de aquellos dos jóvenes, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero realimente eran estupendos, si lo que el Dr. Gero decía era verdad, aquellos dos serían un arma de gran valor a su lado.

Tanto la rubia como el moreno se defendían de sus atacantes, de pronto el muchacho sintió algo que atravesaba su cuello, no había notado a uno de los guerreros acercándose por detrás de él para inyectar un líquido extraño en su cuello, aquello comenzó a debilitarlo y a adormecerlo, su hermana lo noto y estaba por acercarse a él para ayudarle cuando este le grito que no lo hiciera, que se fuera y escapara, pero ya era muy tarde, aquello había servido de distracción y con eso a ella también habían logrado inyectarle aquel suero, se miraron una ultima vez antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Gohan descansaba, volaba por los bosques rojos de su planeta hogar disfrutando de la suave brisa que se podía sentir en el, de pronto escucho una explosión no muy lejos, el clásico sonido que las redondas naves sayajin hacían al chocar con la superficie de los planetas nuevos, curioso se acerco hasta el lugar notando que efectivamente una de las blancas naves había aterrizado en el bosque, dicha nave estaba en mal estado, era evidente que aquello había provocado que no llegara hasta la zona de aterrizajes del planeta, se acerco cauteloso hasta la misma y detuvo su paso cuando la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, algo de humo salio del interior y de pronto de la misma también descendió una niña sayajin de la misma edad que el, de tan solo 10 años, su cabello estaba peinado en dos pequeñas coletas, su armadura estaba destruida y por lo visto ella también estaba herida, pues al tratar de dar pasos al frente cayo sin control al suelo, Gohan fue más rápido y se acerco a tiempo para evitar el golpe con sus brazos

- hey niña ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el noble niño, la pequeña abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos extraños y claros ojos azules, algunas veces algunos sayajin lograban obtener ese color de ojos, pero era raro

- ¿en donde estoy?- pregunto adolorida la chiquilla, el pequeño la dejo recostarse más cómodamente en el pasto y luego le contesto

- estas en el planeta Vegita, casi lograste llegar a la zona de aterrizaje, ¿de donde vienes?

- Del planeta Zappon, es nuestro ahora ... pero ellos casí me…

- Tranquila, te llevare al área medica, mi nombre es Gohan, no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora estas a salvo

- Yo… soy videl… gracias Gohan… - dijo la niña antes de cerrar sus ojos debido al cansancio.

Podía escuchar el ruido de los golpes en la puerta, tocaban a su cuarto y por la fuerza y velocidad de los mismo se estaban desesperando, su cabeza le estaba matando y ese ruido no le ayudaba en nada así que se levanto para llegar a la puerta y abrirla con tal de que se detuvieran, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era Vegeta quien estaba del otro lado con una mirada de regaño y reproche.

- quiero que te arregles y nos veamos en la plataforma de lanzamiento en una hora, ¿esta claro?

- ¿Que?, ¿pero por por que?, ¿que esta...?

- No cuestiones sólo has lo que te digo, vamos a viajar así que lleva lo que necesites – gruño el príncipe para luego marcharse sin más palabras, Bulma estaba confundida, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una terrible sensación en el estomago al no recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de verdad que no lo recordaba, sin mas palabras o pensamientos se dirigió al baño para refrescarse con el agua y poder atender el llamado de su siempre simpático príncipe, no volvería a tomar tanto en su vida, eso era un hecho.

Vegeta siguió su camino a paso firma rumbo a la habitación del trono, le avisaría a su padre que saldría de viaje, pues necesitaba de entrenamiento y de esclarecer su mente, y vaya que lo necesitaba, más luego de lo pasado la noche anterior con la sayajin zafiro, esa mujer y su comportamiento extraño, luego de lo pasado con su hermano en la sala del trono, vegeta caminaba reflexionando, tratando de entender la locura que de pronto lo había dominado haciendo que matara a su pareja, pero nada parecía tener sentido, entonces sintió el Ki de la mujer entrando al palacio y luego recorriendo los pasillos, había algo extraño en el así que preocu… más bien curioso se acerco a ella, la vio caminando con dificultad por el pasillo, se recargaba por momentos en la pared y por lo que podía oler en el ambiente había tomado de más, no sabia que lo había impulsado, simplemente se acerco más a ella para hablarle, fue entonces que todo se desato, la chica hizo notar su furia y el mal estado en el que se encontraba incrementaba más sus ganas por desahogar todo lo que traía en su interior, lo que hasta cierto punto la hacía peligrosa.

Lo que más había llamado la atención del joven fue el poco miedo que ahora influía en ella, fue eso lo que le sorprendió y por lo cual había retrocedido sus pasos hasta que ella le atrapo contra la pared, vaya cambio de papeles, por lo general era él quien la tenía de aquella forma, entonces todo en su mundo se detuvo, todo perdió importancia cuando los húmedos y al mismo tiempo cálidos labios de la chica tocaron la piel de su cuello, exactamente el punto en donde iría la marca que ella le daría, si es que hubiera alguna, si es que llegaran a unirse... como pareja, aquello había sido completamente abrumador e hipnotizante, una corriente eléctrica había nacido ahí y le había impulsado a tomarla por la cintura, lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo lo estaba disfrutando y quería más de ello, no era que Vegeta nunca hubiera estado con una mujer antes, los sayajines podían estar con varías siempre y cuando no las marcaran, ni se dejaran marcar por ellas, porque entonces la unión era permanente y eterna, las mujeres podía hacer lo mismo con los hombres, si no había marca entre ellos, no había unión, claro estaba que para que eso se diera tenían que ser dominados por la sensación y la urgencia de marcar al otro y esto solo pasaba cuando antes de todo acto físico había una unión espiritual, un lazo que se formaba a través de la mezcla de los Kis de ambos que hacían una vez culminada la unión física que esa sensación dominante les impulsara a morder al otro para dejar una marca. Y precisamente eso… era lo que el príncipe de todos los sayajin estaba sintiendo cuando la pierna de la chica lo rodeo por la cintura, cuando este tomo con firmeza su muslo incrementando el beso, cuando la acerco más a él, fue cuando noto que sus Kis comenzaban a mezclarse, a volverse uno de forma perfecta, estaba siendo atrapado y el no estaba poniendo resistencia, de hecho había sido ella quien al momento se separara de él y se marchara amenazante de su lado.

Aquello había dejado molesto y pensativo al hombre de cabello puntiagudo, no entendía como era posible que en tan poco tiempo de conocerla… sus Kis repentinamente se empezaran a amoldar, no entendía como el deseo por ella se había despertado tan repentinamente con tan solo sentir sus labios y su calido cuerpo contra el suyo, no entendía como ese deseo por ella era más que físico, la quería unido a él, pero Vegeta no estaba listo para algo así, no lo necesitaba y no lo quería, su primer objetivo era el de volverse un super sayajin, el de matar a Frieza y finalmente recuperar el control total de su reino, no se dejaría dominar por la mujer, no, aquello había pasado porque le habían tomado desapercibido, no permitiría que volviera a pasar y tan seguro estaba de ello que llevaría en su viaje de entrenamiento a la odiosa mujer, lo hacía más porque según él la necesitaba para reparar su maquina de entrenamiento si llegaba a destruirla, pero sólo eso… y nada más…

Los ojos azules de aquel joven de cabello negro se abrieron despacio y solo un poco, estaba mareado y por más que se resistía a la anestesia que le habían implantado esta seguía ganando la batalla, estaba recostado en una especie de cama de operación, su cuerpo estaba atado a ella por medio de unas grandes bandas de fierro, tenía en su rostro una mascarilla de oxigeno y no sentía nada de su cuerpo más que la brisa fría que chocaba contra su desnuda piel, pudo distinguir algunos fierros enterrados en su brazo, parte de su piel abierta mostrando en su interior no carne y huesos si no circuitos y cables, sin embargo no había dolor ni sangre, entonces vio sobre de el, sobre su la banda en su pecho un número… era él número 17... algo no estaba bien, trato de moverse un poco y entonces noto a su lado otra camilla de operación y de igual forma había en ella un cuerpo con metales y otras cosas, el femenino cuerpo estaba atado a ella por medio de pesadas bandas metálicas, abrió un poco más sus ojos y entonces distinguió a su hermana, esta estaba completamente dormida pero por las señales en las máquinas a su lado estaba tan solo dormida, pues respiraba, al igual que el había partes en su cuerpo abiertas en donde se podía notar bajo la piel los circuitos y el metal, eso le aterro, trato de gritar pero no podía, se movió con mucha más violencia tratando de zafarse de su encierro pero aquello hizo que las maquinas que cuidaban su salud hicieran ruido alertando a los guardias en el lugar que de inmediato se acercaron para tomarlo y mantenerlo bajo control.

- así que el experimento 17 se despertó, eso no esta nada bien, aun no es momento, no he terminado contigo - decía el Dr. Gero mientras encendía un botón de la maquina de lado que de un momento a otro dejo dormido de nueva cuenta al muchacho.

Bulma había llegado hasta la plataforma de lanzamiento justo a tiempo, Vegeta ya esperaba por ella en la entrada de una nave mayor, era mucho más grande que una particular pues cabían en ellas más tripulantes, pero para nada era del tamaño de las que usaba el emperador para sus viajes.

- muy bien ya estoy aquí, vas a explicarme de que se trata todo esto… ¿en donde están los demás tripulantes?—pregunto la chica al notar que en el lugar solo se encontraban ellos.

- no habrá más tripulantes, seremos solo nosotros dos, mientras yo me dedico a entrenar tu controlarás y arreglaras la nave cada que sea necesario

- ¿pero que estas loco?, ¿como puedes pedirme eso?, yo no

- tendrás que hacerlo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de tu comportamiento de anoche

- ¿que?, ¿mi comportamiento?- entonces la peli azul se sintió apenada, sabía que había bebido de más, pero no recordaba nada luego de su salida de la taberna, eso la puso nerviosa, ignoraba que había hecho y no queriendo cuestionarlo y saber la embarazosa respuesta prefirió mejor seguir la orden que se le había dado- de acuerdo… atenderé la nave

- sube … - contesto el príncipe como de algún modo entendiendo que la chica no recordaba lo pasado y que aceptaba por dignidad, no se lo diría, tal vez era lo mejor, así el también podría olvidarlo y dedicarse a lo que deseaba. La pareja subió a la nave y al poco tiempo esta despego dejando el rojo planeta atrás

Gohan había llegado hasta la sala medica con la niña a su espalda, los doctores en el lugar la tomaron al verla herida y de inmediato la llevaron hasta uno de los tanques para sanar, Gohan espero un rato ahí hasta que los doctores le indicaron que la chica estaba bien, iba a preguntar algo más, tal vez incluso a ofrecerse a quedarse con ella cuando el grito de un hombre desesperado se pudo escuchar en el lugar

- ¡Videl!, mi niña ¿en donde estas? – gritaba Mr Satan buscando por todos lados, se acerco hasta donde Gohan y el doctor y este último le menciono que la pequeña estaba ahí y que se había salvado gracias al noble niño presente, el bigotón hombre no dijo nada, lo miro fijamente como mirando una amenaza y luego hablo - te agradezco que salvaras a mi hija, pero ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí así que te sugiero que te marches – el hijo de Goku no dijo nada, por la actitud de aquel hombre supuso que lo mejor era que se fuera, tal vez estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y había ofendido a la familia, se inclino pasa despedirse pero el gruñido del hombre le indico que quería que se marchara ya, Gohan salió de lugar y su camino pronto le llevo hasta la zona de despegues, estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que había pasado que no noto a otro hombre frente a él por lo que no evito el repentino choque

- lo siento señor quise lastimarlo, no me fije por donde iba.

- no te preocupes enano, no fue nada – contesto el hombre de cabello alborotado, Gohan subió su rostro para mirarlo y entonces noto con asombro que aquel sujeto era completamente idéntico a su padre, lo que dio una respuesta obvia

- tu eres mi abuelo Bardock ¿cierto? – pregunto ilusionado el niño, el guerrero noto aquella felicidad en su rostro y le hizo recordar a Goku cuando pequeño, ese era el mismo gesto que tenía la madre de este cuando estaba feliz, no tuvo el valor de ignorarlo por lo que continuo hablando con él.

- supongo que si, tu eres hijo de Kakarotto… ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿tienes misión?- pregunto con seriedad el hombre

- no sólo… ayudaba a una amiga, me da gusto conocerte…

- a mi también, debo irme mi misión esta por comenzar… - dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba para partir, poso su mano en la cabeza del niño y continuo hablando – se un buen y fuerte guerrero ¿de acuerdo?... y cuida de tu padre por mi, a veces suele ser muy distraído

- claro – contesto Gohan mientras veía a su abuelo partir rumbo a su nave.

Llevaban ya dos días en el espacio y Vegeta no se había resignado a decirle a donde se diría, o el motivo por el cual estaban en el lugar, así que Bulma irritada y decidida decidió interrumpir el entrenamiento del hombre para preguntarle

- ¿pero que crees que haces mujer?- grito el príncipe cuando de pronto toda la sala de entrenamiento volvía a la normalidad

- no dejare que sigas entrenando hasta que me digas que diablos hacemos en el espacio, ¿a donde vamos? – Vegeta la miro con enojo y luego de dejar un suspiro salir sonrío de medio lado para hablarle

- ¿es que siempre debes de ser… tan tu?

- ¿como que tan yo?

- olvídalo, si lo que quieres es información puedo decirte que vamos a un viaje de entrenamiento, vamos a un planeta ya no muy lejos llamado sxhcahu, es el lugar ideal para la meditación y para la calma de mente y cuerpo

- ¿vamos tan lejos solo por eso?

- que puede entender una chica como tu de todo esto, no te gustan las peleas

- que esperas que entienda, ¿si en si no te entiendo?

- yo tampoco te entiendo a veces – dijo el hombre antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar a la cabina que le tocaba como habitación, Bulma se quedo en medio de la sala observando como este se marchaba, desde su partida de vegita había notado algo extraño en el… parecía… pensativo… indeciso…. ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Las luces del cuarto se encendieron, la cama que tenía un numero 17 grabado en su tapa comenzó a abrirse, una par de ojos azules se abrieron al contacto de la energía que encendía su cuerpo, cuando finalmente la tapa descubrió por completo el cuerpo de aquel joven de cabello negro este se levanto, despacio observo a su alrededor, su nuevo cuerpo era ligero y se sentía completamente diferente, noto que estaba incluso vestido diferente, enfoco su vista en los objetos del cuarto y en sus ojos se mostraran los datos de la computadora que lo analizaba todo, cerro sus ojos como sacando aquello de su mente y luego escucho una voz que le hablaba serio.

- el análisis es lo primero que la computadora registra luego de mucho tiempo apagado, te acostumbraras con el tiempo numero 17

- ¿número … 17?

- A partir de ahora ese será tu nombre

- Yo tengo un nombre

- ¿Y lo recuerdas? – pregunto curioso el Dr. Gero, 17 trato como pudo de recordarlo, pero nada llegaba a su mente, ante la clara y sumisa actitud del joven el científico decidió encender al otro, la compuerta de la cama junto a la del chico se abrió, esta a diferencia de la anterior tenía grabado el número 18, poco a poco se descubrió la figura de una rubia chica que miraba hasta cierto punto confundida el lugar, entonces sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermano que le miraba fijamente, ambos reconociéndose, y pronto ambos recibiendo algunos de sus recuerdos, sobre todo el de la traición de aquel anciano, no se dijeron nada, con la simple mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron con el ataque

- maldito y asqueroso anciano, tu nos traicionaste, tu nos trajiste a este planeta y nos cambiaste sin nuestra autorización

- no me levantes la voz 17, yo soy tu creador, tu dueño ahora

- tu jamás serás mi dueño maldito y pagarás por lo que has hecho – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven estaba frente al anciano y en un segundo le había decapitado con la fuerza de su mano, era obvio que aquello activaría la alarma por lo que pronto Zarbon y Doddoria estaban en el lugar para detenerle, pero los poderes de aquellos generales no eran nada contra la fuerza, el poder y la energía infinita que ahora corría en sus cuerpos gracias el desquiciado doctor, a toda velocidad se acercaron hasta sus atacantes y les golpearon, no una si no varias veces derribándolos, escapar de aquel lugar sería fácil solo tenían que apresurarse, sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron dejando entrar al poderoso friezar al lugar, este no ataco, simplemente sonrió de medio lado y coloco frente el un extraño control, el control de seguridad para ellos, al apretar el botón una fuerte descarga derribo a los gemelos que no podían moverse y sólo miraban al emperador acercarse a ellos mientras que estos sufrían por la corriente eléctrica que ahora los detenía. 17 se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo serían esclavos de aquel terrible demonio por el resto de su eterna existencia, como pudo junto toda su fuerza y todo su poder levantándose ante el emperador y deteniendo con sus manos las de él, lo que logro que soltara el botón del control liberando por lo menos a su hermana de las descargas.

- ¡18 vete...!

- ¿que?

- Sal de aquí ahora que puedes

- Pero...

- Sólo hazlo – la chica lo dudo, pero la mirada y el esfuerzo que su hermano proyectaba le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que una vez libre podría ayudar a su gemelo, se levanto y salió corriendo de la sala, destruyo a cuando soldado se le atravesaba y rompiendo una de las ventanas del palacio logro salir del volando tan lejos como le fuera posible

- Miserable, te has atrevido a tocar a tu emperador – decía friezar mientras derribaba a 17 contra uno de los muros, este débil no fue capas de detener el ataque – pagaras por lo que has hecho, tu serás el elemento de mi siguiente experimento, encontrare a tu hermana y la haré sufrir – decía el hombre mientras presionaba otro de los botones del control dejando fuera de pelea al nuevo androide.


	9. Finalmente

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

><p>Finalmente habían llegado hasta el planeta en el cual podría despejar su mente, Vegeta le observo desde una de las ventanillas de la nave mientras aterrizaban, el planeta se caracterizaba por ser completamente desértico, no había nada más que tierra y una extraña neblina que lo cubría todo…<p>

- este planeta… para nada es lo que esperaba – dijo Bulma sarcásticamente.

- ¿y que era lo que esperabas?- pregunto un tanto molesto el príncipe de los sayajin ante el comentario

- creí … dijiste que este planeta era perfecto para la meditación, pero aquí no hay absolutamente nada

- precisamente por eso es perfecto… - Bulma aun no entendía esa nueva actitud de Vegeta, podía sentir que algo le pasaba, era como si estuviera… perdido y eso de alguna forma le molestaba… no, más bien le preocupaba sin embargo se había prometido que no volvería a caer en los encantos de aquel hombre, el mal agradecido nunca la trataría bien, nunca le demostraría que ella era… ya ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, no volvería a demostrar algún interés en él, no volvería a caer…

El androide 17 de nueva cuenta abría sus ojos para notar que estaba en la sala de operaciones, la sala del horror nuevamente, movió un poco su rostro y pudo ver desde su pecho, como un cable negro, grueso y largo salía para finalmente conectarse a otro cuerpo a su lado, aquella figura era físicamente parecido a él, solo que no tenía cabello, ni cejas, además de que el tono de piel era de un pálido profundo, ante el horror y el miedo que eso le provocaba… perdió la consciencia.

Vegeta continuaba con su meditación, su mente estaba en blanco y solo se concentraba en su objetivo de alcanzar la fuerza suficiente, sin embargo algunas veces sus ideas se desviaban, las sensaciones lo dominaban, podía o más bien el juraba que podía sentir frescas las marcas de fuego que los labios de la peli azul habían dejado en su piel y poco a poco lo estaban volviendo loco

- ¿como se supone voy a meditar así?- se pregunto así mismo el príncipe completamente mal humorado

Ya llevaban dos días en aquel planeta y Bulma comenzaba a aburrirse de el, Vegeta salía de la nave para perderse entre la neblina del lugar para meditar por muchas horas, mientras que ella tenía que soportar la soledad del transporte y del planeta en si esperando por él, estaba harta, se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta para salir, el ambiente estaba un poco frío pero no le importo, comenzó con su camino a paso seguro mientras se introducía en el nebuloso horizonte, camino y camino sin rumbo hasta que un escalofrío en su espalda le dijo que se había ya alejado demasiado y no queriendo aceptarlo del todo, noto que tal vez se había perdido… sólo un poco

- maldición ¿y ahora como se supone regresare a la nave? – se dijo al notar que no llevaba su detector energía y que no sentiría el Ki de Vegeta puesto que este lo ocultaba mientras meditaba, según el porque de verdad necesitaba estar solo y no ser molestado – tonta…- se dijo – de verdad tengo facilidad para los problemas – comento mientras se sentaba en la fría tierra desganada, entonces algo llamo su atención, al frente suyo parecía haber una pequeña luz, curiosa se acerco hasta ella y con sorpresa noto que esta venía de una flor de color negro, era tan hermosa… y luego de saber y notar que no había ni fauna ni vegetación, bueno a decir verdad absolutamente nada en el planeta, aquella simple flor le parecía toda una maravilla, tan encantada con ella estaba que simplemente acerco su mano hasta ella dispuesta a arrancarla de la tierra para llevarla a la nave, pero justo cuando le jalo sintió como la tierra retumbaba.

- ¿pero que diablos…? – se dijo mientras sentía como el piso bajo ella se movía cada vez más fuerte, de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo y al girarse pudo ver a su príncipe mirándola fijamente

- ¿pero que diablos has hecho?

- nada, solo jale de la flor que…

- has despertado a una criatura milenaria

- ¿que?, ¿de que diablos hablas...?- no pudo continuar, pues justo en ese momento la tierra se abría, o más bien se desdoblaba dejando salir una gigantesca cabeza hecha más que nada de solo dientes

- ¡tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! – grito Vegeta mientras jalaba con más fuerza de la chica obligándola a tratar de seguir el paso, pero pronto este tomo vuelo para llegar más rápido a su nave

- ¡Vegeta espera!

- debemos llegar hasta la nave antes de que la niebla se disperse

- ¿que dices?

- cuando eso suceda todo el oxigeno en el lugar se esfumara también – notando que la mujer no le seguía el paso decidió tomarla entre sus brazos aumentando la velocidad hasta que finalmente entraron de golpe en la nave cayendo al suelo mientras la puerta se cerraba, Vegeta se puso de pie inmediatamente e inicio la nave, esta comenzaba a salir de la atmosfera del planeta / monstruo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe del lado izquierdo del trasporte, antes de poder escapar la criatura había logrado darles un pequeño golpe, Bulma se acerco hasta el tablero de control que ahora parpadeaba en rojo indicando que algo estaba fallando

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto el peli negro

- el sistema de energía fue dañado, debemos raparlo y pronto de lo contrario la nave dejara de impulsarse y estaremos a merced del espacio, el sistema de navegación indica que el planeta Kabick no está muy lejos, podemos llegar ahí para hacer las reparaciones – Vegeta estaba algo indeciso pero sabiendo que no tenía otra opción accedió a llegar ahí, no le agradaba ese planeta, era como una gran taberna, no había más que alcohol, peleas, sexo y otras depravaciones en el lugar, era perfecto para todos aquellos que buscaban un poco de diversión, tenía que admitir que el muy joven había llegado a estar en el mismo … divirtiéndose…

Bulma entendió casi de inmediato al bajar de la nave porque Vegeta estaba un poco indeciso a aterrizar en el lugar, este era un desastre y podía verse la locura en cada habitante, de pronto un hombre grande y un tanto peludo se acerco a ella tomándola rápidamente del mentón, pero su mano fue alejada de ella de golpe por Vegeta, la chica peli azul dio repentinamente un brinco al notar alrededor de su cintura rodeándola la cola de vegeta, el hombre que había osado molestarla miro aquello y entendió que la chica estaba con el sayajin por lo que se alejo de ellos con tal de evitar un enfrentamiento con el hombre de cabello puntiagudo

- ¿pero que crees que haces Vegeta?

- una farsa, con ello dejaran de molestarte – dijo el príncipe mientras soltaba el agarre que había tenido sobre la chica, esta no era que estuviera molesta, la verdad es que no le molestaba, pero no dejaría que ese hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, sin decir una palabra más recorrieron el poblado que se situaba en el lugar comprando las piezas que la chica necesitaba para reparar la nave, finalmente la noche les había atrapado por lo que regresaron hasta su trasporte para una extremadamente silenciosa cena, luego de la misma se dirigieron hasta sus propias habitaciones y decidieron dormir.

La peli azul ahora dormía, pero su mente le llevaba imágenes que hasta cierto punto eran desconocidas para ella, se veía a sí misma en el palacio, en el pasillo caminando hasta que su paso era detenido por el apuesto sayajin, no sabía que le impulsaba, simplemente se aventaba a sus brazos y besaba su cuello, sus labios, estaba completamente atraída a él, deseosa por el… sin embargo despertó, tomo su frente con su mano izquierda y confusa se preguntaba si aquello era solo un sueño o una realidad que no quería recordar, sin querer entender su respuesta del todo volvió a recostarse buscando dormir un poco, sin embargo el sueño no llegaba hasta la chica, daba vueltas en su cama mientras su mente aun seguía completamente despierta, algo le estaba molestando aunque no estaba muy segura de que era, se levanto dándose por vencida y salio hasta la sala más grande de la nave, camino por ella directo hasta el gran ventanal de la misma, desde ahí podía ver el oscuro cielo y las pequeñas estrellas que le iluminaban

- ¿no puedes dormir acaso mujer?

- vegeta… lo mismo podría decir de ti… - lo mira poner un gesto de molestia- descuida me levantare temprano por la mañana para reparar la nave y hacer todas las modificaciones y otras ocurrencias que se te ocurran… después de todo es eso lo que te preocupa ¿no es así?

- si así lo decides – contesta el príncipe dando media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, pero aquello había asombrado de más a la peli azul por lo que esta le grito para hablarle

- ¿que?, eso es todo, no piensas discutir más, no piensas decir que eres superior a mi y que debo de hacer todo lo que me pidas

- no tengo ganas de pelear contigo Bulma- ahora si la chica quedo helada y sin saber que decir o hacer, lo único que su cuerpo fue capas de ejecutar fue el correr y ponerse delante del hombre que se marchaba para evitar su paso.

- ¿que sucede contigo?.. algo te pasa… tu jamás dices mi nombre…- Vegeta no le contestó, apartó su mirada de la de ella y comenzó a pasar por su lado para continuar con su camino a su cuarto, pero la voz de la chica nuevamente le detuvo – yo se como te sientes… tu...

- no sabes de lo que hablas – le contesta serio el peli negro, pero esto solo logra que la chica se acerque a él y lo tome de los hombros haciendo que este la mire

- entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que todo esta bien

- entonces tu mírame a los ojos y dime que nada ha cambiado – le interrumpió Vegeta, pero la chica era incapaz de decir algo más, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta a aquel argumento, ya no dijo nada mientras le miraba retirarse a su habitación, sin embargo de alguna forma había sentido un rechazo, poco se imaginaba que dentro de su cuarto un joven príncipe golpeaba la pared tratando de liberar su frustración

En el planeta Vegita las cosas no estaban bien, Friezar podía sentir que algo estaba pasando, que no podía confiar ya más en esos "monos", pero no iba a enfrentarse a ellos, después de todo admitía que eran buenos en lo que hacían, tenerlos de su lado hasta cierto punto era una buena ventaja, pero necesitaba recordarles para quien trabajaban.

- Zarbon, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

- lo que usted ordene mi emperador

- busca al príncipe Vegeta y hazlo regresar al planeta, tengo planes pero para poder aplicarlos bien necesito de su presencia

- si mi señor enseguida – comento el apuesto general del emperador para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse al área de información en donde averiguaría a donde se había marchado el impertinente joven. Mientras tanto en la habitación, el emperador hablaba con su otro subordinado, tenía una misión especial para él también

- Doddoria, hay algo en lo que necesito me ayudes, aun mis inútiles guerreros del laboratorio no han encontrado a mi nuevo androide fugitivo, necesito que me lo traigas hay cosas que faltan por hacer con ella.

- si mi señor como ordene – comentaba el rosado gordinflón para luego salir del cuarto también, el emperador comenzaba a mover sus fichas y poner el campo de batalla.

Estaba tranquilo, por ahora no había sido llamado para ninguna misión por lo que se dedicaría a descansar un poco, su padre le había dicho que lo hiciera pues como guerreros de la tercera clase era raro el momento en el que podía disfrutar de algo de paz, estaba tan metido en su pensamiento que no noto a una niña que venía corriendo a toda velocidad y que no pudo frenar a tiempo para no chocar con él.

- disculpa creo que no te vi - se disculpo el pequeño y ultimo de los Son

- más bien creo que te interpusiste en mi camino – contesto la niña de ojos azules tomando la mano del pequeño que se la ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse – ¡oye! Tu eres el niño que me ayudo a llegar al área medica… ¿tu nombre es Gohan verdad?

- si soy yo… y tu eres Videl- asintió la chica con la cabeza – me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien y que…- no pudo continuar pues la pequeña había jalado de su mano para hacerlo meterse detrás de unos contenedores de basura, el chico estaba por preguntar que pasaba cuando la mano de la peli negra tapo sus labios, en ese momento otro sayajin grande y de cabello esponjado pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad, no les había visto

- perdona, tenía que evitar que hicieras ruido, papa podría haberme encontrado

- escapas de tu papa, ¿por qué?

- lo quiero mucho, pero creo que a veces cruza el límite cuando cuida de mi, había salido del tanque de recuperación y me dijo que me encerraría en mi alcoba hasta que me llamaran a misión

- ¿iba a encerrarte?

- si, dijo que debía cuidarme y no esforzarme si no hasta que me enviaran a misión… mejor escape de casa, al menos un rato

- no creo que al Sr. Satán le de gusto cuando llegues a casa

- lo se, por eso voy a divertirme mientras este afuera, vamos, hay que pasear por la ciudad – comentaba la chiquilla mientras de nueva cuenta jalaba de la mano de Gohan, definitivamente su tiempo de descanso había terminado.

Se estaba acercando, el hombre azul-verde lo sabía, puesto que su rastreador indicaba que la señal estaba cerca, por un momento había pensado que la orden de Frieza sería más difícil de cumplir pero evidentemente se había equivocado, estaba cerca de Vegeta y obligarlo a volver al planeta rojo no sería difícil.

Aun seguían en aquel planeta, luego de reparar las celdas de energía de la nave y debido a lo tarde que era ya, Vegeta había decidido entrenar por lo menos lo que quedaba del día, por lo que no partirían si no hasta que este lo ordenara, Bulma estaba harta de esperar por el, de no saber lo que le pasaba y sobre todo… de sentirse rechazada, salió de la nave para entretener su mente, ahora que Vegeta había "fingido" que ella era su pareja, ninguno de los hombres o machos en el lugar se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, por lo que caminar por aquel poblado era fácil, entonces sus pasos fueron detenidos de golpe cuando una presencia que bien conocía aterrizo frente a ella

- pero si es la bonita científica sayajin… así que estas aquí con el príncipe

- general Zarbon

- creo mi querida y bella señorita, que deberá acompañarme

- tengo cosas que atender señor me temo que

- no, no, me temo que insisto preciosa… - sin más la toma del brazo y jala de ella bajo la mirada de todos los presentes y temerosos en la calle

Vegeta entrenaba, podía sentir el sudor y el cansancio recorriendo su cuerpo, pero pronto y de un momento a otro se detuvo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como un rayo salio de la nave hasta llegar al seco bosque del planeta en donde sabía estaba ella, si lo sabía, ya no podía negarlo pues no la localizaba por su ki, si no por la leve unión que se estaba formando, sabía que debía ignorarlo, porque de seguir su rastro de esa forma tendría problemas para negarlo después, pero no podía dejar que la lastimaran, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

- eres una hermosa criatura niña, pese a ser parte de ese grupo de monos – decía el bello general mientras acorralaba a la chica en el tronco de un árbol

- ¿que es lo que quieres aquí?

- vine a buscar al estupido príncipe, sin embargo nada me pide me divierta un poco con… - no pudo continuar pues salió volando chocando contra otro árbol, al girarse pudo notar a Vegeta listo para la pelea

- sobre mi cadáver maldito

- tu lo pediste engreído – dijo el general poniéndose se pie y saliendo al ataque, el ser azul era muy fuerte y rápido, pero el entrenamiento de Vegeta había valido la pena por lo que ahora podía leer todos sus movimientos correctamente, aquello comenzó a desesperar al hermoso sujeto que no teniendo otra opción se transformo en un horrible ser con cara de sapo, aquello incrementaba su fuerza y ahora comenzaba a ser un problema para vegeta, bulma lo noto y justo cuando este derribaba a su compañero y se alistaba para golpearle ella intervino, ahora la batalla estaba sobre de ella, pero años de no dedicarse a las peleas le estaban afectando, por lo que de un golpe salio volando chocando contra el suelo, vegeta lo observo todo y se acerco a ella

- ¿estas bien?

- ese sujeto es muy fuerte

- esto no esta bien y no lo estará pero es la única opción, tendremos que atacar juntos para ganarle – no termino de decir la frase cuando de nuevo estaban recibiendo el ataque de Zarbon, no lo pensaron y al mismo tiempo le recibieron, entonces vegeta se elevo mientras Bulma lanzaba bolas de energía a su enemigo, el príncipe de todos los sayajines llego por detrás del hombre azul y le ataco, lo acorralaron, ahora lo tenían donde lo necesitaban para eliminarlo, de un momento a otro cambiaron de posición y pronto le dejaron sin energía ni forma de escape, Zarbon no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, dejo que toda la energía que aun tenía en su cuerpo explotara haciendo que ambos jóvenes salieran volando, no tardaron en recuperarse pero el general del emperador ya estaba preparando un gigantesco ataque

- tenemos que detenerlo mientras junta su energía, si no lo hacemos ahora nos acabara

- que… pero que quieres

- sólo haz lo mismo que yo – justo al momento de decirlo Zarbon lanzó su ataque, Bulma y Vegeta juntaron toda la energía que les quedaba y la lanzaron hasta el general, unida había creado una bola de energía gigante y muy potente que enseguida se comió el ataque del hombre azul y pronto llego hasta este desintegrándolo, Vegeta ya celebraba la victoria, pero al girarse para ver a la chica noto que esta se había desmayado, como bien le había pedido había usado toda su energía y ahora respirar incluso le era difícil, notando aquello vegeta le temo en sus brazos y volando la llevo hasta la nave para ingresarla en el tanque de recuperación que tenían, tendría que dejarla ahí unas horas para que reposara y recuperara por completo su energía.

La plataforma de lanzamiento estaba vacía, por así decirlo, pues casi no había salientes ni entrantes al lugar, Krilin terminaba ya con su turno y se disponía a volver a casa cuando el ruido de unas latas de aire comprimido llamo su atención, provenían del interior de la bodega y sabiendo que de ignorarlo y provocar que algo malo pasara después le echarían la culpa, decidió investigar, abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación y se introdujo en ella fijando su mirada en cuanta cosa extraña veía, entonces una sombra, la figura de alguien se acomodo para ocultarse más pero el joven calvo ya le había visto por lo que se acerco hasta esta de manera rápida, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo sitió una mano en su nuca con una esfera de energía lista para herirle

- no te muevas – dijo la voz de una chica dispuesta a todo con tal de salir de ahí

- escucha no se que quieras en este lugar, pero si me matas alertaras a los demás

- tomare una nave y me iré antes de que eso pase

- si no conoces el idioma sayajin y el funcionamiento del sistema no habrá forma alguna en la que pueda programar una nave para ser lanzada – la rubia mujer lo pensó un poco, cierto era que aun trabajando para el emperador conocía poco de las otras especies bajo su mando, como lo eran los sayajin… en definitiva no conocía el idioma y mucho menos la forma de vuelo de las pequeñas naves redondas, estaba tan distraída en lo que pensaba que no noto a Krilin girándose para verla, este se quedo pasmado ante la belleza de la chica frente a él, poseía grandes ojos azules y un sedoso cabello rubio, se quedo sin habla, sin movimiento en su cuerpo ante aquella visión, 18 por su lado regreso su mirada a él y al verlo mirándola fijamente dio un paso atrás y se coloco en posición lista para cualquier cosa

- escucha no voy a dañarte – dijo el muchacho- pero si lo que quieres es salir y escapar del emperador… te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces, será difícil que logres si quiera llegar a la orilla de este sistema solar antes de que te capturen de nuevo

- no pienso regresar con el… el maldito nos traicionó y nos… el… nos cambio sin nuestro permiso

- ¿nos?

- mi hermano… el sigue atrapado – dijo con rabia la chica, no sabía como ayudarle y la frustración le estaba llenado de ira, el joven calvo conmovido por aquello no resistió las ganas de ayudarla, de apoyarla, por lo que le ofreció su mano y luego le hablo

- vamos te ayudare a salir de aquí- dijo el hombrecillo con una sonrisa, sin embargo la chica aun estaba distante y desconfiada de él- no tratare de hacer nada, ni avisare de tu presencia, se lo que se siente estar en este lugar, temerles a estos guerreros, pero conozco algunos que no son malos, te ayudare a buscar la forma de volver con tu hermano, pero por ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí o tarde o temprano te encontraran – 18 aun estaba renuente ante aquello, pero no teniendo otra mejor opción acepto, de cualquier forma sabía que de ver algo malo en él, sabría como defenderse.

Las horas habían pasado y finalmente la chica estaba lista para salir del tanque, cuando las puertas se abrieron y el agua se disipo noto que estaba sola en aquella habitación de recuperación, sin embargo podía sentir a vegeta dentro de la nave, era extraño, podía notar con claridad su presencia, pero no era através de su energía por medio del Ki, no más bien era como si pudiera sentirlo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pese a que no estaba a lado de ella… no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente que era aquello, lo había notado cuando pelearon, cuando sus Ki´s comenzaron a unirse, cuando recordó que su sueño en realidad había pasado, eran perfectos el uno para el otro y ella… ya no podía negar que estaba enamorada de él, lo había hecho desde el momento en el que lo conoció y ahora admitía que lo había escogido como su pareja… pero nada estaba escrito, al menos no sin la respuesta de él.

Vegeta reposaba recostado sobre su cama boca arriba, meditaba, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que estaba pasando ahora, habían matado a Zaabon y aquello de ninguna forma era bueno, si el emperador se enteraba les iría muy mal a los dos.. los dos… también estaba ese asunto… que se estaba volviendo difícil de controla, y ahora era peor, la pelea había canalizado su unión a un nivel más fuerte al grado de que sus ki´s se habían mezclado, estaba en un problema ya no había duda. Entonces noto como la puerta de su habitación se abría poco a poco dejando entrar a la culpable de su estado, la peli azul entro despacio y su rostro de algún modo se lleno de alegría al verle despierto

- me da gusto, aun estas despierto

- me habrías despertado al entrar a mi alcoba de cualquier forma

- lo siento, solo… quería agradecerte… por salvar… por defenderme

- no tienes porque hacerlo

- además..- dijo interrumpiendo al joven – quiero disculparme por mi actitud… yo te he tratado muy mal últimamente

- no tienes porque disculparte… - Bulma le miro y antes de que pudiera hacer algo caminaba para acercarse hasta el príncipe y sentarse sobre su cama para tomar su rostro entre sus manos… sentía que tenía que hacerlo… acerco su rostro al de él y depositó un ligero beso sobre sus labios, todo había pasado tan rápido y de manera tan inesperada para el joven de cabello negro que simplemente se quedo estático, no dijo ni hizo nada, aquello había sido como una negativa para la peli azul, de pronto se sintió apenada, sentía que había hecho una tontería y no pudiendo contener la vergüenza se movió lista para salir corriendo, pero un fuerte agarre en su mano se lo impidió, Vegeta jalo de su brazo haciendo que esta no solo se volviera a sentar si no que cayera recostada sobre la cama, ahora debajo de él, sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de la chica, ese simple beso había sido suficiente para despertar en él un fuego que había nacido en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, esos dulces labios, esos que ahora volvía a tomar apasionadamente, la chica envuelta en aquella misma sensación comenzó a corresponder el beso y de pronto el lazo entre ellos comenzó a volverse más fuerte, ambos lo notaron pero fue vegeta el que se separo al entender lo que estaba pasando

- se… como te sientes… puedo sentirlo también… una unión tan fuerte….- dijo la ssayajin en un suspiro evitando que el chico se alejara de ella

- Bulma… si nosotros hacemos esto … si dejamos que pase… no habrá vuelta atrás, no habrá nadie más y no podremos volver a estar sin el otro… ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres? – pregunto con toda la seriedad del mundo el príncipe de los sayajines, la peli azul no dijo nada, le sonrío con ternura y le volvió a besar , esa era toda la respuesta que vegeta necesitaba… o simplemente al sentir sus labios todo lo demás dejo de importarle, la chica profundizaba el beso mientras que hacía que su amante se recostara poco a poco, ahora ella estaba sobre él, le llenaba de besos el cuello mientras que este la tomaba por la caderas y la aferraba más a él, la chica bajo por su cuello besando y lamiendo, disfrutando del sabor de su piel mientras que el se aferraba más a ella conteniendo su propia pasión, quería verla disfrutar, quería dejar que le explorara, que le conociera para luego ser el quien arrancara de sus labios profundos gemidos mientras poseía por completo su piel, la haría suya eso era un hecho, se uniría a ella y dejaría tan grabada en su piel su presencia que nadie más se atrevería a tocarla.

Bulma pronto se dio cuenta de que su príncipe le deseaba y le deseaba con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se acerco más al de ella, y aquello comenzó a excitarla más, a llenarla de desesperación por sentirlo, por unirse a él, en un rápido movimiento era ella ahora la que se encontraba debajo, la que ahora era victima de apasionadas caricias que quemaban su piel, sin poder evitarlo dejo salir un gemido cuando los labios de su amante llegaron a su pecho comenzando con un delirante recorrido hacía bajo. Los deliciosos sonido que la joven hacía llenaban de mucha más pasión al hombre que gruñía lleno de deseo. Pronto los gemidos y los suspiros llenaron la habitación, el ritmo que los amantes habían obtenido los estaba llevando al paraíso y finalmente luego de un ultimo grito de amor terminaron juntos, sus instintos nublaron su mente y la mordida en el cuello de ambos apareció, Bulma levanto su cabeza mientras sentía como Vegeta lamia la herida, aquello era tan erótico para la chica que pronto comenzó a desearle de nuevo, harían el amor una y otra vez aquella noche, finalmente se habían entregado al otro.

Mientras tanto en el planeta karnagge aterrizaba un grupo de naves redondas y blancas que habían llegado hasta el lugar con la única idea de conquistarlo, de una de estas descendió un hombre de cabello alborotado y negro, Bardock y su grupo finalmente habían llegado para conquistarlo


	10. El comienzo de todo

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

><p>El joven calvo había llevado a la rubia hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en el campo en donde a lo lejos podía ver una casa que se alzaba sobre la colina, había poca luz en el interior y proyectaba aun desde afuera un verdadero sentimiento a hogar. Tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando a una bella mujer de cabello negro<p>

- ¡Krilin!, ¿qué pasa?, son altas horas de la noche

- Hola Milk... necesito hablar con Goku urgentemente, por favor déjanos entrar, no podemos permitir que nos vean

- ¿Te has metido en problemas a caso?

- Algo por el estilo

- Vamos rápido, avisare a mi esposo que están aquí – comento la bella mujer mientras iba hasta la habitación en donde kakarotto dormía, 18 mientras tanto contemplaba el lugar, la casa estaba decorada de una manera muy tradicional, era pequeña, pero extrañamente cómoda, podía sentir… que estaba a salvo ahí, se giro un poco para ver el rostro de su salvador y al mirarlo dejo que en su propia cara se proyectara una ligera sonrisa, se acerco despacio hasta él y beso su mejilla sorprendiendo al chico.

- Muchas gracias … Krilin…- dijo en voz baja la chica mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, observo como el joven sonrojado pedía un momento para retirarse al baño y esta no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarlo partir, de pronto algo llamo su atención, una extraña y negativa energía se estaba acercando y sin más le había hecho salir corriendo de la calida casa.

Si su madre se enteraba de que estaba llegando a esas horas a casa nuevamente le mataría, o por lo menos se enojaría de manera destructiva con él, había aprovechado que el viejo amigo de su padre había llegado acompañado de un chica para introducirse despacio por su ventana a su habitación, Gohan se había distinguido por jamás portarse mal, era obediente de las reglas y respetaba las ordenes de sus padres, pero esa tarde de nueva cuenta por alguna razón que no llamaba del todo su atención, se había alegrado con todo el corazón de haber quebrantado la hora de regreso y haber pasado lo restante de ese día con aquella niña, Videl era una gran sayajin pese a su corta edad, era lista y guerrera, se juntado de nuevo, se habían escapado por segunda ocasión de la vista del viejo Satán, se habían adentrado en el bosque para entrenar, pescaron su comida y jugaron carreras volando por el cielo, no habían notado lo tarde que era y no lo habrían hecho de no ser por un mensaje del padre de la niña que había llegado a su rastreador, le habían enviado a misión y quería despedirse de ella antes de partir, por lo que esta había decidido volver a casa, Gohan no entendía porque pero pensar en Videl era como pensar en una amiga de toda la vida y era agradable.

Se sentía cómoda bajo las calidas sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, sin embargo ese no era el calor que deseaba sentir en aquel momento, con su mano busco, trato de encontrar el cuerpo que sabía se encontraba dormido a lado suyo, pero al no tener éxito y asustada abrió los ojos, se daba cuenta al fin de que estaba sola sobre aquella cama.

- vegeta…- susurro la chica al no encontrarle, imaginando que seguramente su entrenamiento era más importante y que en las primeras horas de la mañana se había marchado para continuar con su rutina, entonces una grave voz en la habitación le hicieron caer en su error.

- Finalmente despiertas mujer… - dijo Vegeta quien le daba la espalda a la peli azul mientras mantenía su rostro mirando por la ventana, este se giro y sonriendo de medio lado se acerco hasta la cama donde su ahora mujer le miraba sorprendida – sabía que te había hecho agotar tu energía toda la noche, pero creí que no te afectaría tanto por la mañana – comentaba el hombre mientras asaltaba el blanco cuello de la chica, mientras besaba y lamía la marca que le había ortigado, lo que ya comenzaba a encender en Bulma aquel fuego difícil de controlar – debemos volver a casa hoy, hay cosas por resolver- hablaba el hombre entre besos mientras recostaba a la chica para tenerla debajo de él continuando con lo que hacía en su cuello.

- Y.. que tal si…- decía la chica con dificultad entre gemidos involuntarios que salían de sus labios debido a las caricias de su amente- que tal si… tu padre … no me acepta… - finalmente soltó la chica, ante aquel comentario las acciones de Vegeta se detuvieron, entonces la imagen de la pelea entre Tarble, su hermano y su padre se posaron en su mente, recordaba muy bien el motivo por el cual su pequeño hermano había sido expulsado… y ahora entendía porque el de su loca reacción al saber de su pareja muerta, aquella misma rabia entraría en el ahora… si algo le pasara a Bulma… aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta

- Mi padre no intervendrá jamás en mi decisión… no lo permitiría- dijo con voz firme el príncipe de todos los sayajin antes de tomar con pasión los labios de la peli azul, antes de dejar que sus manos poseyeran su cuerpo, antes de volver a hacerla suya con desbordado deseo.

Kirlin había regresado hasta la sala de la casa, pero para su sorpresa en ella solo estaban su amigo y la esposa de este.

- ¿Krilin que esta pasando?- pregunto Goku preocupado

- ¿En donde esta tu amiga?- continuo Milk al notar la ausencia de la rubia, el muchacho calvo no supo como responder a esa pregunta, pero al ser invadido por un sentimiento de preocupación elevo su Ki notando entonces el lugar en donde se encontraba la joven y el problema en el que estaba metida.

La androide se defendía como podía de los ataques tramposos de gordo general rosado del emperador, este le había descubierto y no queriendo hacer correr peligro a la familia a la que había llegado, se había salido de la casa, pero aquel terrible ser pronto le alcanzó en el bosque

- eres toda mía preciosa, te llevare de vuelta con el emperador

- no voy a permitirlo- comentaba la chica mientras lanzaba ataques al rosado, aterrizaron ambos en el suelo en pose de pelea, 18 no se rendiría, no aun si en el intento perdiera la vida, se lanzaron al ataque, doddoria pese a su tamaño era hábil y muy fuerte lo que sacaba de concentración a la rubia que volvia a caer en un estado de defensa más que de ataque, y tenía que moverse rápido, o de lo contrario le vencerían aun y si su energía era ilimitada. De pronto el lunático le aventó contra los árboles hiriendo un costado de su pierna que ahora sangraba

- maldita sea – se decía la chica al notar que eso haría que sus ataques fueran menos eficientes, le ganaría, no podría salvar a su hermano y terminarían en ella los terribles experimentos y el destino que le tenían planeados. "no te rindas hermana" escucho como en eco en el fondo de su cabeza, su hermano, 17 le alentaba no podía dejarse vencer, se imagino peleando a su lado, se puso de pie sintiendo su presencia y comenzó con un ataque que siempre realizaba a lado de su gemelo, no importaba que el no estuviera, con sentirle al lado suyo era más que suficiente, se lanzo al ataque, golpeo a doddoria que ante el cambio de actitud de la joven no pudo moverse a tiempo, esta levanto las manos sobre su cabeza juntando energía y luego de un golpe la expulso contra el rosado hombre que al momento se desintegro. Se dejo caer de rodillas al sentirse, por lo menos en el momento libre de nuevo

- ¡numero 18!- escucho la chica gritar en el fondo, entonces de entre los arbustos aparecieron Krilin y su amigo sayajin de cabello alborotado quien no oculto su sorpresa al notar a quien habían eliminado

El planeta Karnagge había sido completamente conquistado por el grupo de sayajines de tercera clase, no había sido problema alguno para Bardock y compañía el exterminar a todos sus habitantes, ahora reposaban dentro de un gran cráter mientras esperaban a las naves del imperio para que se llevaran todo lo valioso que encontraran para luego poner el planeta en venta, el padre de Goku miraba las nubes que flotaban en el cielo mientras pasaban una a una ante sus ojos, ya desde hacía algún tiempo había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer las pases con su hijo menor, y luego de haber conocido a su nieto… aquellas ganas de hacerlo habían crecido, la verdadera fuerza de los sayajin era cuando actuaban en grupo y no había grupo más sólido que el de la familia, de pronto un estaño ruido detrás de ellos les alerto haciendo que se pusieran de pie, de entre los escombros salio uno de los habitantes aun con vida y a toda velocidad y sin que nadie pudiera detenerle llego hasta Bardock, en un ultimo acto le golpeo entregando en el un don, que se volvería una maldición. El líder de aquel grupo sayajin se desmayo al momento sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

El emperador había tratado inútilmente de comunicarse con su general azul, no tenía noticias de él y de su encargo y se estaba desesperando.

- hagan todo lo posible por localizarlo y digan a Doddoria que quiero verlo inmediatamente – decía Frieza a uno de sus subordinados que nervioso le contesto

- mi señor… hemos… me temo… que hemos perdido comunicación y todo rastro del general Doddria también

- ¿que?, ¿a caso salio del planeta también?

-No... no, no mi señor… su ultimo rastreo indica que se encontraba en Vegita, pero… ahora simplemente no podemos localizarlo- soltó finalmente el empleado que de inmediato noto los ojos llenos de ira en el rostro del emperador, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo este alzaba su mano para liberar su poder y desintegrarlo. Las noticias habían alterado de sobre manera a Frieza, sus mejores hombres, soldados habían sido eliminados y era evidente que había sido por manos sayajines, era momento de hacer algo al respecto, ordeno a otro se sus subordinados que enviara un mensaje a otra de sus grandes fuerzas, a las fuerzas especiales quienes se encargarían de eliminar a todo sayajin fuera del planeta mientras que el se hacía cargo de los que se encontraban en el.

- Es hora de darles una lección, es momento de ver que tan efectivo eres…- dijo el emperador a una figura, a un androide muy alto y de largo cabello negro que ahora se encontraba entre las sombras de la habitación.

Terribles imágenes se proyectaban en su mente, en sus sueños, podía ver a su planeta explotando, a todos sus amigos y compañeros muriendo, podía ver a su hijo menor enfrentándose al emperador, la tensión pronto le hizo despertar de golpe y con un grito.

- ¿Bardock estas bien?- preguntaba Fasha al verle despertar

- Creo… que solo era una pesadilla que …- no pudo continuar, en ese momento escucharon una explosión no muy lejos de ellos y en un rápido movimiento se pusieron de pie

- ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto Selypar acercándose a ellos pero ninguno tenía la respuesta, entonces los ojos de la sayajin se abrieron al recordarlo

- Tooma… él estaba en esa dirección, había decidido explorar el planeta

- ¿Que? – respondió Bardock

- Debemos ir a buscarlo

- No se molesten, su destino será igual al de el- decían unas voces en el fondo, todo paso de un momento a otro, una nueva batalla y luego todo se volvió negro.

Los guardianes del príncipe notaron que algo muy extraño pasaba en el palacio, su deber era cuidar a la familia real por lo que de inmediato se dirigieron hasta la sala del trono, pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba completamente custodiado por los guerreros del emperador, entonces escucharon sonidos de batalla en el interior, Radditz fue el primero en reaccionar, el primero en intentar entrar, pero los golpes y los gritos de los guardianes se lo impidieron, trato de intentarlo nuevamente pero su compañero le detuvo

- no – comenta al momento que jala de él para llevarlo lejos por el pasillo- vete, sal de aquí y de la ciudad mientras aun es tiempo, organiza algunos hombres y espera la indicación

- ¿indicación?, ¿de que diablos? - contestaba el muchacho a Nappa que un jalaba de él

- Has lo que te digo, todos y todo el planeta esta en peligro, debes intentar buscar con quien contar mientras aun puedas, serás más útil afuera y libre

- ¿Y que hay de ti?

- Estaré bien, sólo has lo que te digo- sin más el joven de cabello largo entendió y a toda prisa salio del palacio rumbo a las montañas, algo grande y muy malo estaba por pasar y debían de actuar rápido

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

pues un capítulo nuevo y algo corto, nos estamos acercando al final, muy pronto sabremos que paso...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! me da mucho gusto que les este agradando la historia

saludos!


	11. Amenaza

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos adolorido, podía sentir el árido aire del terreno ahora vacío luego de la batalla, no podía mover del todo su cuerpo pues sabía tenía un peso extra sobre de el, juntó lo que le quedaba de energía y como pudo movió los cuerpos ahora inertes de sus compañeros que le habían protegido.<p>

Ya lo recordaba todo, Bardock aun podía sentir el dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo y el dolor de perder a sus amigos que como fieles guerreros había hecho hasta lo imposible por defender a su líder de los enemigos… esos malditos, los miembros desgraciados de las fuerzas especiales gynyu, ellos les habían atacado a traición, habían llegado a matarles… aparentemente por orden del mismo emperador… ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué ahora les traicionaba?... ¿a caso era que…? Esos sueños, todo era tan similar a lo que había visto en sus sueños, la muerte de sus amigos, de los habitantes del planeta… la destrucción de su planeta… si de verdad eso pasaría… ¡no! tenía que evitarlo… evitaría que eso fuera realidad… debía superar el dolor de su mortalmente herido cuerpo y llegar hasta su nave para advertir a los demás.

- mi señor – decía uno de los trabajadores de Frieza entrando a la habitación del emperador en el planeta Vegita a toda prisa- hemos recibido una señal, la nave del príncipe se aproxima al planeta

- así que el heredero al reino de los monos finalmente regresa…- sonreía malévolamente al pensar en lo que haría con el ahora que finalmente lo tendría en sus manos – quiero verlo inmediatamente

- si mi señor

La mediana nave había entrado en la atmosfera del planeta rojo, se había acercado ya a la plataforma de aterrizaje en donde los encargados ya esperaban por ella, una vez ahí las puertas se abrieron despacio dejando salir a sus tripulantes.

- bienvenido a casa mi señor – decía el encargado mientras se inclinaba a su príncipe deteniendo su paso, Vegeta por su parte le miro un tanto desconfiado, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como realeza, pero algo había en su modo de dirigirse a él que levantaba alerta en sus instintos. Entonces noto a dos de los grandes guardias personales del emperador acercándose a la pareja, por instinto el heredero sayajin rodeo con su cola la cintura de su esposa para protegerle lo que de inmediato asusto a la chica, pues podía ver y sentir la tensión en él, cuando aquellos hombres estaban por pararse frente a ellos Vegeta le soltó, tenía una idea ahora de lo que pretendían.

- Su alteza príncipe Vegeta, el emperador ha pedido le vea de inmediato – decía uno de los guardias colocando un tono de amenaza en la ultima palabra, Vegeta no dijo nada, acepto con la cabeza y poco a poco se fue alejando de la peli azul que por un momento tratado de decir o hacer algo para detenerle

- ... Vegeta- decía la chica

- Vete, termina lo que te he ordenado, daré la orden de que nadie te moleste mientras estés en el laboratorio

- ¿Que? - pregunto la peli azul al no entender lo que su amado pretendía

- Mi señor tal vez quiera que la llevemos con nosotros- ofrecía el otro soldado sonriendo de medio lado mientras miraba de forma lujuriosa a la chica

- ¡No!, ella trabaja para mi y DEBE terminar con mi encargo- comentaba el hombre de cabello puntiagudo mientras miraba a los ojos de Bulma para hacerle entender que se marchara de inmediato, la chica lo noto y sin decir nada más se inclino para despedirse de su príncipe y a salir a toda prisa del palacio.

Gohan de nueva cuenta se había salido de casa para practicar con su nueva amiga, Videl había mencionado que se verían en el centro del bosque rojo cerca de la gran cascada, era el lugar perfecto para practicar o para relajarse y meditar pues se sentía mucha tranquilidad ahí, el primogénito de Kakarotto había llegado primero, se sentó en el pasto y escuchando a los animales del lugar espero con calma hasta que finalmente le vio llegando por el cielo para aterrizar frente a él.

- ¡hola Gohan!- saludo alegre la chiquilla oji azul

- hey Videl, creí que no vendrías

- la verdad es que papa me preocupaba un poco, tenía ya mucho tiempo de no salir a misión… y ahora repentinamente le llamaron…

- descuida seguramente volverá pronto

- eso espero el…- trato de decir la niña pero fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de una nave estrellándose no muy lejos del lugar pudo escucharse, ambos niños decidieron aventurarse y llegar hasta donde el cráter del choque podía verse, en el centro estaba una muy maltratada nave redonda y blanca, sabían que un sayajin estaba adentro y suponiendo que estaba herido al no llegar a la zona de lanzamientos se acercaron más para poder ayudarle, entonces la puerta de la pequeña nave se abrió y luego de que el vapor de su interior se dispersara lograron ver que el tripulante era nada más y nada menos que el abuelo del pequeño Gohan

- ¡Abuelo Bardock! – decía el niño mientras trataba de ayudar al hombre de salir del transporte, lo sostuvo con fuerza y le apoyo hasta que este logro sentarse en el pasto, Videl mientras tanto se asusto al notar el interior de la nave bañada en sangre, era obvio que las heridas de aquel guerrero eran graves

- Gohan tu abuelo no esta bien – decía la niña mientras se acercaba a ellos- debemos llevarlo al área medica

- ¡No!- gritaba Bardock – no puedo ir ahí, tengo … que llegar… a un lugar seguro… todos estamos en peligro

- ¿Que?

- Gohan, debo… ver a tu… padre – decía con dificultad el sayajin, el pequeño de cabello negro sabía que aquello no era buena idea, sobre todo por la condición en la que el guerrero se encontraba, pero podía sentir suplica en la petición del hombre y sin poder decir nada más lo apoyo en su hombro y comenzó el camino a casa seguido de la niña de ojos azules

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y notaron que en el interior se encontraban el padre y la madre de Gohan quienes se alarmaron al ver que este sostenía a un hombre muy mal herido, Goku de inmediato supo de quien se trataba

- ¿pero que paso?- decía Milk alarmada, pero callo al notar que su esposo se acercaba hasta el chiquillo y ayudaba a su padre a sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala.

- ¿padre que paso?- preguntaba Goku preocupado por la condición de su padre

- debemos… debemos alertar a los demás… todos estamos … en peligro el emperador va a traicionarnos… debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde

- ¿que?... ¿estas seguro que?- preguntaba el más pequeño de sus hijos con asombro, Bardock recordó entonces las imagenes que había visto, de entre ellas las de su hijo, aquel que ahora tenía frente a él, parado frente al emperador, dispuesto con valor y decisión a enfrentarse a el hasta la muerte con tal de liberar a todos, no quería que así fuera, no quería perder a su hijo, de alguna forma le ayudaría, evitaría que el se enfrentara solo a ese monstruo.

- ¡Es cierto! – decía otra voz que interrumpía en el lugar, Goku se giro notando a su hermano Radittz, por la forma en la que respiraba podía notar que había llegado a ellos a toda prisa… huyendo tal vez…- el palacio ha sido rodeado por los hombres de Frieza y no tenemos conocimiento de en donde se encuentra el Rey

- es la primera parte de su plan… lo se, lo he visto, debemos alertar a los demás

- ¿cual es el plan?- pregunto Gohan intrigado por lo que estaba pasando

- Hacer una revolución… librarnos de ese monstruo de una vez por todas

Tenían que actuar, era el momento y estaban a tiempo de salvar a todos, los tres hombres se marcharon a la taberna en el pueblo, sabían que la mayoría de los guerreros sayajin en el planeta se encontraría ahí, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que estaba repleta, extrañamente la mayoría había regresado de misión y por el momento estaban libres, lo que era raro en ellos con una agenda de trabajo siempre tan apretada.

- ¡compañeros guerreros escuchen!- decía Bardock mientras con dificultad entraba en el lugar, todos los ahí presentes le miraron extrañados, preocupados por un momento – debemos actuar ahora, debemos juntarnos, es nuestra oportunidad de derrotar a nuestro enemigo

- ¿de que hablas Bardock?- pregunto uno de los hombres

- De Frieza, debemos derrotarlo antes de que nos traicione – en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar las risas, ninguno creía palabra alguna del herido hombre, Frieza les había mantenido y cuidado desde hacía muchos años, los mantenía como una de sus razas conquistadoras más consentida del espacio, les daba lujos y muchas ganancias económicas, pensar que ese ser pudiera hacerles algo era simplemente inaceptable.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo entienden?, el nos matara si le damos la oportunidad

- Bardock ve al medico, esta vez te golpearon muy fuerte - comentaba otro de los guerreros en el lugar

- ¡Son unos idiotas!- grito Radittz haciendo que el lugar guardara silencio de inmediato – mi padre dice la verdad, lo se lo he visto, el emperador tiene al rey y ahora controlado todo el castillo, si lo que quieren es morir de acuerdo, no hagan nada pero entonces entiendan que su muerte será como las de ratas inmundas que perdieron la vida bajo el pie de un ser aun más inmundo- las fuertes palabras de Radittz comenzaron a llenar de nerviosismo y miedo a todos los del lugar, si un empleado del rey, personal del mismo príncipe podía decir aquello, tal vez entonces sus palabras eran ciertas

- Lo que estos hombres dicen es cierto – comento 18 entrando también en el lugar- el emperador tiene un arma secreta, una herramienta que acabara con ustedes de un momento a otro, lo se… porque yo era parte de eso… - los sayajines guardaron silencio al escuchar las palabras de aquella joven, podían ahora sentir la verdad en la voz de todos ellos, todos gritaron, hablaron, aceptarían lo que ellos decían, les ayudarían a liberar a su planeta de aquel tirano, salieron juntos del lugar y les siguieron hasta la casa de Kakarotto que les serviría de cuartel, sin embargo al regresar se llevarían una gran sorpresa al encontrar en el lugar a cierta sayajin de cabello azul.

La voz del emperador al saludarle comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, sabía que algo tramaba y nada de parte de él era bueno, Vegeta le observo mientras este controlaba el paso, le siguió hasta la sala del trono en donde extrañamente no había nadie, miro como aquel horrible ser tomaba asiento en el lugar que le correspondía a su padre.

- ¿en donde se encuentra el Rey Vegeta I, mi padre?- pregunto sin miedo y con decisión el joven príncipe que no dejaba de mirar a su emperador

- lejos como debe de ser, a claudicado y es momento de que tu tomes su lugar

- ¿que?

- Tu padre había olvidado su lugar y su misión como dirigente de este apestoso pueblo, los sayajin comenzaban a salirse de control y tu padre lo estaba permitiendo – comento Frieza mientras ahora se ponía de pie y se acercaba despacio hasta el joven príncipe- ahora tu te volverás Rey y harás que tu pueblo se doblegue ante mi como debe de ser, completamente subordinado

- Yo no haré tal cosa, exijo ver a mi padre

- ¡Basta de tonterías!… tal vez mi querido príncipe lo que necesitas es un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, después de todo tu… noche… debió de ser muy agitada- entonces sin que vegeta pudiera hacer algo el emperador le había tomado del cuello girando levemente su cabeza para así observar y señalar mejor la marca que Bulma le había entregado en el cuello – piensa bien lo que harás Vegeta recuerda que lo haces por el bien de tu pueblo y sobre todo por el bien de tu esposa – el joven sayajin podía sentir la amenaza en contra de la chica dentro de las palabras de aquel monstruo, no podía permitir que le dañara, algo en su interior le gritaba con fuerza que no permitiera que la chica sufriera, el monstruo de pronto le empujo haciendo que cayera en los brazos de los soldados que ahora se lo llevaban a sus aposentos en silencio, Vegeta no actuaría, al menos no hasta que tuviera un plan, pero eso no era todo lo que haría el emperador, se aseguraría de que se siguieran sus ordenes y de que todo saliera tal y como el quería- super androide 17- decía con calmada voz mientras el nombrado entraba a la habitación – hazme un favor, encuentra a la sayajin de cabello azul y tráemela de inmediato – el androide no dijo, nada sonrío de medio lado y de un momento a otro se había marchado.

Bulma había llegado hasta la casa de Kakarotto aun agitada y asustada, temía por la vida de su esposo, pero al ver a todos los guerreros en el lugar, comenzó a temer por la vida de todos.


	12. El final y el inicio

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

><p>- ¿qué pasa aquí?<p>

- ¡Bulma! ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Kakarroto alarmado por su presencia en su casa

- Vegeta, apenas regresamos al planeta se lo llevaron, no se que ha pasado, pero puedo sentir que no esta bien

- con el heredero en sus manos… podrá tener al planeta controlado de nuevo – decía Radittz ahora más que preocupado por las acciones del emperador

- necesitamos juntar toda la fuerza posible, no solo nos enfretaremos a los mejores hombres de Frieza, si no al emperador mismo

- y a mi hermano …- termino 18 temiendo ahora por la vida de la única familia que le quedaba

- no todos los sayajines se encontraban en la tierra, aun faltan algunos… algunos de los más fuertes – comentaba Goku meditante

- seguramente los mataran a traición como trataron de hacerlo conmigo, debemos darles aviso y pedirles que regresen como apoyo- dijo un débil Bardock que se recargaba con dolor en la pared

- la cámara de transmisiones – dijo seria Bulma- si tomamos control de la torre de transmisiones podríamos enviar un mensaje a los que estan afuera y al mismo tiempo cortar el apoyo al emperador

- ¡nosotros nos haremos cargo! – grito Gohan entusiasmado seguido de Videl- nosotros podemos tomar la torre

- pero Gohan eso es peligroso...

- Madre nosotros somos más ágiles y fácilmente podemos escabullirnos en el lugar para un ataque sorpresa, no tendremos problemas en hacerlo

- Milk…. Debes confiar en ellos – dijo Goku manteniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa, temia por la vida de su hijo también, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en él, darle la oportunidad de demostrar que también era un guerrero, bajo la mirada de confianza de su esposo la pelinegra no pudo más que aceptar que su pequeño se marchara al peligro.

- Muy bien, mientras tanto nosotros debemos armar fuerza de ataque, dividiremos a los hombres que tenemos, cada uno dirigirá un grupo a manera de que ataquemos diferentes puntos, Radittz, tu conoces el castillo perfectamente, necesitamos un diagrama de pasillos, cuartos y posibles puntos ciegos, usaremos esos como base y distracción para hacer un ataque más pesado - dirigía Bardock

Seguían organizando y planeando la emboscada cuando sintieron un poderoso Ki acercándose a ellos, rápidamente los hombres en el lugar se ocultaron escondiendo también su Ki, Bulma y los otros salieron de la casa solo para observar como un alto androide de cabello negro aterrizaba confiado frente a ellos.

- Señorita Bulma, el emperador ha pedido su presencia urgentemente, le recomiendo venga conmigo sin poner resistencia – Bulma sintió el pánico tomando su cuerpo, por lo que 18 había dicho aquel hombre era ahora extremadamente peligroso, Goku pudo sentir ese miedo en ella y estaba dispuesto a pelear por su amiga, pero la mano se su padre frente a él le detenía, 18 dentro de la casa moría por llegar hasta su hermano y de alguna forma hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Krilin impedía su paso, con su mirada pedía, suplicaba a la rubia esperara, si les descubrían antes de actuar los acabarían en segundos

- como el emperador ordene- decía la peli azul dando un paso al frente, se giro para despedirse amablemente de sus amigo posando en sus ojos confianza, de algún modo les haría ganar tiempo, sin más se elevo siguiendo el paso que el androide imponía a ella.

Vegeta estaba en su celda inquieto, caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando, tramando su escape, debía encontrar a Bulma y de alguna forma derrotar al estupido emperador, entonces la sintió por medio de su conexión, ella le pedía calma, le decía que algo se estaba organizando y que estuviera listo para el momento de la pelea, este le pedía que le dijera en donde estaba ella ahora, pero ella no le contesto, volvió a pedirle calma y paciencia para esperar por el momento correcto para actuar.

La noche había caído ya sobre el planeta, todo estaba listo y era el momento para actuar, el ataque se llevaría acabo al recibir la señal, y la señal sería la toma de la torre de comunicaciones, tanto Gohan como Videl había logrado escabullirse hasta las entrañas de la misma sin ser detectados, el plan era llegar hasta la sala superior de donde salían las transmisiones, tomarla, lanzar el mensaje y luego dedicarse a defender el lugar, una vez bajo su control sus enemigos no tendrían opción más que atacarlos de manera frontal, por lo que defenderla no sería tan complicado.

Llegaron hasta la sala y estaban por entrar cuando las puertas se abrieron, de un salto llegaron al techo y cayeron luego encima de los guardias que salían del lugar, los otros dentro los vieron y trataron de atacarlos, Gohan de un brinco les derribo mientras Videl cerraba la puerta, el chico se acerco hasta los controles y rápidamente mando el mensaje, luego la torre se prendió indicando a los otros que estaba bajo su control.

El ataque comienza contra el palacio, como habían planeado llegaban por diferentes puntos rodeándolo haciendo que varios de sus enemigos cayeran desconcertados de manera sencilla. Friza los miro desde el balcón asombrado por el valor que aquellas criaturas tenían al tratar de desafiarle, les daría una lección, ordenó a uno de sus hombres mandara un mensaje a sus tropas restantes gynyu, pero este le informo que era imposible puesto que reportaban no tenían acceso a la torre de comunicaciones, enojado el emperador mato a su empleado y luego junto su energía, les daría una lección a esos monos así tuviera que hacerlo el mismo.

Bulma desde el laboratorio al que había sido confinada luego de que el emperador decidiera tenerla prisionera, noto el comienzo del ataque, super 17 ahí con ella, dio media vuelta para tratar de ayudar a su amo, pero la chica lanzo una esfera de energía a él evitándolo

- te arrepentirás de eso niña

- ganare tiempo de una o de otra forma…

Bardock junto con Radittz habían tomado ya el lado oeste y norte del palacio capturando y matando a los tenientes del emperador, sin embargo no se esperaban lo que verían frente a ellos, no habían contado con que parte de los Gynyu se encontraban en el palacio también

- yo me haré cargos de ellos, su poder es equivalente al mío - decía 18 dando un paso al frente

- pero… - trato de persuadirla Krilin pero la chica le miró con una sonrisa pidiéndole que siguieran adelante, que detuvieran a aqul maniaco y liberaran a su hermano, Goku jalo de él entendiendo a la chica, los demás se marcharon mientras la rubia miraba a su enemigo que ponía una cara burlona a ella

- te arrepentirás de eso estupido…- dijo la androide lista para el ataque

En su camino habían encontrado a más enemigos, ahora era Bardock quien decía quedarse en el lugar para entretenerles mientras los demás se dirigían a la sala del trono, Radittz se separo llegando hasta los calabozos en donde liberaría a Nappa

- Nappa tu libera al príncipe, seguramente lo tienen encerrado en su habitación yo iré a ayudar a mi padre

- De acuerdo

No tardo mucho antes de encontrar a Vegeta encerrado en su habitación, elimino a sus enemigos y llego hasta él contándole lo que estaba pasando, estaban por ir a la batalla cuando el príncipe se detuvo de golpe, podía sentirla, podía más que nada sentirla en peligro, estaba débil y herida sin decir nada se lanzó en dirección contraría a la de su amigo, este le observo y entendió claramente lo que pasaba, el Rey iba tras su Reina. Entró al laboratorio destruido por completo, abrió sus ojos desesperado buscando por la peli azul hasta que finalmente estos se la mostraron el el suelo bajo unos escombros en muy mal estado

- Bulma… - dijo al tiempo que la sostenía en su brazos agitándola un poco para hacerla despertar

- Vegeta… ten… cuidado … - fue lo único que la chica pudo decir antes de que el peli negro diera un salto con ella brazos para esquivar una esfera de energía de su enemigo, super 17 salía de entre las sombras sonriendo sádicamente a su enemigo

- Tu sufrirás el mismo destino que la chica

- Te matare primero…- contesto Vegeta furioso depositando el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo

Goku y Krilin habían llegado hasta la sala del trono, entraron y notaron que esta parecía vacía pero la risa malévola en el interior les dijo lo contrario

- ¡estupidos monos!- grito el emperador mostrándose ante ellos en su ultima y más poderosa transformación- se han atrevido de verdad a atacarme, pero les haré arrepentirse – dijo al tiempo que sin que nada pudiera evitarlo tomaba a Krilin con sus poderes lo elevaba y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Goku, le hacía explotar eliminándolo, la ira, la rabia cubrió a Kakarotto al saber su amigo muerto, ese maldito había matado sin piedad a su amigo, podía sentir esa misma rabia encendiendo en el una energía completamente desconocida pero tan fuerte que simplemente era difícil de controlar hasta que finalmente le hizo explotar en una inmensa energía dorada.

El cuerpo de Vegeta cayo de golpe al suelo, todos sus intentos por derrotar a aquel androide habían sido un fracaso y este le había otorgado una gran golpiza, lo vio entonces llegando al suelo y acercándose despacio hasta el cuerpo de la peli azul que no se movía de ningún modo, poso su pie sobre su cabeza y comenzó poco a poco a ejercer presión en ella, de los labios de la chica salio un pequeño gemido de dolor así como el nombre a modo de suplica de su amado príncipe, verla sufrir de ese modo, oír aquel dolor en su voz le lleno de ira, nadie tocaría a su mujer, nadie jamás le haría daño a su mujer, la furia lo lleno a tal grado que una poderosa energía dorada le roeo explotando con locura en la sala impresionado incluso al androide.

La transformación en super sayajin estaba completa, Frizar miro con terror como su pesadilla se hacía realidad, el joven de ahora cabello dorado abrió sus ojos y le miro con furia, terminaría con él de una vez por todas.

Vegeta se puso de pie rodeado por una luz dorada tan cegadora que había cambiado su cabello negro a dorado, el androide dio un paso atrás increíblemente temeroso por la enorme cantidad de energía que podía sentir en aquel hombre, ese hombre que ahora le miraba con desprecio más que dispuesto a matarle.

Todos los otros guerreros fuera de la sala pudieron sentir las energías de ambos guerreros explotando, Bardock miro hacía el balcón de la sala del trono completamente impresionado y sin palabras, pero no pudo decir nada más, de pronto un rayo de energía atravesó su ya lastimado pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Radittz que había llegado hasta el lugar, este se acerco hasta su padre para llamarle…

- padre

- estoy orgulloso de ambos… díselo... Radttiz…- dijo como ultimas palabras antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo, furioso el hombre cabellera larga se puso de pie y amenazo con la muerte a todos aquellos frente a él, vengaría la muerte de su padre

Goku y Frizar salieron despedidos del techo del palacio bajo una fuerte batalla, batalla que el emperador tenía perdida y que ahora y despacio notaba, aquel sayajin, aquella leyenda le mataría sin piedad por sus crímenes. Los muros del laboratorio cayeron ante el choque de energías, el androide estrellaba su poder contra del de el príncipe sin logro alguno, vegeta sonrió de medio lado, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de un combate que sabía tenía ganado, se alejo del enemigo listo para lanzar su "final Flash" mientras que el androide volaba a toda velocidad para pararse frente a este y absorber aquella energía, cuando el sayajin lanzó su rayo efectivamente este cayo a los brazos del androide, pero eran tan grande y tan poderosa que finalmente termino por destruirle, una vez acabado su enemigo corrió hasta la chica que cada vez estaba más débil, no había como ayudarla y si su energía se seguía perdiendo… la perdería a ella, tomo su mano y encendió su Ki que aun era dorado, no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo pero algo le decía que aquello le ayudaría, poco a poco comenzó a transmitir su energía al cuerpo de la chica que comenzó a respirar con mayor normalidad, la mantendría así con vida hasta que pudiera llevarle a un tanque de curación

La pelea entre el emperador y Goku continuaba a gran escala, el cuerpo de aquel demonio había sido lastimado ya de gravedad, había a manera tramposa lanzado al sayajin cierras de energía esperando que estas cortaran su cuerpo pero había sido el mismo que cayera en la trampa, con su cuerpo ahora mutilado para nada era rival del hombre de cabello dorado que ahora estaba parado frente a él, le miraba con desprecio incluso con lastima sabiendo que aquella cucaracha ya no era amenaza para nadie, le dio la espalda y comenzó con su camino de regreso a lo que quedaba del palacio, pero la furia del emperador no permitía que el se marchara humillándolo así, junto la energía que aun le quedaba y la lanzó con fuerza contra el dorado guerrero, este se giro y gritándole entupido regreso con su propio poder aquel ataque que choco contra Friza destruyendo su cuerpo por completo… el emperador había caído…

**Epilogo**

La batalla había terminado, el rey Vegeta I había sido liberado de su celda y al saber de la pelea organizo un funeral masivo lleno de honor para con todos los guerreros caídos, entre ellos un humano que había ayudado a la familia guerrera, un androide amado por una hermana y un guerrero de tercera clase que ahora era enterrado y honrado como a uno de primera clase, desde ahora su familia tendría ese nivel y con honor serían reconocidos como la familia del hombre iniciador de la independencia Sayajin

La androide 18 no teniendo ya más que le detuviera en aquel planeta se había marchado no sin antes ayudar a los sayajines en algunas de las batallas de liberación de otros planetas, 10 largos años más pasaron los guerreros del planeta rojo en guerra, dedicaron todo su esfuerzo a liberar de cada parte del espacio todo rastro del emperador, así se llegaron a conocer como los guerreros más grandes de la historia creando grandes leyendas, Videl y Gohan habían pasado gran parte de su vida en dichas batallas juntos y con el tiempo lo que comenzó como una infantil amistad terminó convirtiéndose en amor y unión.

Vegeta y Bulma habían traído al mundo a un nuevo heredero, un pequeño de cabello lila que ya demostraba un gran poder y carácter. Videl y Gohan habían llegado hasta el centro medico del planeta cuando la esposa del último presintió que era el momento de la llegada de su primogénito, la llegada al mundo de la última Son había sido normal, al momento de nacer los doctores la habían apartado de su madre para llevarla a una sala especial en donde la examinarían, determinarían su estado de salud, si no tenía malformaciones que le impidieran hacer su trabajo como sayajin y sobre todo su nivel de poder. La sangre de su familia fluía con toda su fuerza en ella y de inmediato su poder se marco como uno de los más fuertes de los bebes nacidos en aquel día.

Una vez terminada su inspección fue regresada a sus padres para que estos pudieran verla, pero alguien más había llegado junto con ella a la sala, Vegeta aun era príncipe pues su padre aún seguía en el trono, como un mandato especial el príncipe visitaba a las familias en las cuales se había detectado que el miembro recién llegado demostraba gran fuerza, por lo que esa tarde él y su familia se habían presentado ante ellos. Bulma de cualquier modo se habría presentado a la llegada de la niña, pues era gran amiga de Goku, la entonces aun princesa corrió a saludar a los nuevos padres y de inmediato tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña, Vegeta esperaba unos cuantos pasos atrás molesto de estar ahí pues desde hacia años tenía un gran desprecio por kakkarotto, pues recordemos al final, el había obtenido el honor de matar al emperador.

Trunks hijo y heredero de la pareja por otro lado no tomaba importancia a lo que pasaba en la sala, simplemente tomo asiento en uno de los bancos del lugar junto a otro niño de casi su misma edad

- ¡hola! - dijo el niño idéntico a Goku con alegría

- Hola – contesto no muy seguro el pequeño recién llegado

- Mi nombre es Goten

- Yo soy Trunks

Ambos niños comenzaron a platicar de asuntos meramente infantiles cuando la voz de Milk llamo su atención, preguntando al pequeño de cabello negro si quería cargar a su nueva sobrina, lo que el con gusto acepto, Trunks estaba fastidiado ante el llanto de la niña a la que nisiquiera miro, fue entonces cuando Bulma le pregunto si quería cargarla, el por su puesto en un principio se negaba, pero ante la insistencia de su madre finalmente acepto, fue entonces cuando todo paso.

El pequeño miro fijamente a la bebe en sus brazos que callo su llanto al momento de sentir el calor del niño de cabello lila, perdiendo sus pequeños ojos negros en los azules de él. Una emoción extraña y llena de paz envolvió al niño que dejo de sentir el mundo a su alrededor mientras su pensamiento solo se concentraba en la criatura en sus brazos, encerrados, perdidos en su pequeño mundo de felicidad, deseando inconscientemente no salir de el, la pequeña levanto su diminuta mano y Trunks la envolvió con suavidad en la suya sin perder su mirada de la de la niña, podría haber tenido sólo cinco años, pero sabia que su vida había cambiado para siempre .

- si pudieras… si aceptaras estar a mi lado solo para mi … yo prometería por siempre ser el único para ti y solo para ti … - dijo en un susurro inaudible para todos los demás, las palabras simplemente fluyeron sin razón de el, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a la pequeña fijamente, no notando a su madre acercándose.

Bulma pronto se acerco a su hijo para regresar a la pequeña a lado de sus padres, pero se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta del príncipe ante su primer llamado

- Trunks , ¿hijo no me oíste?, es hora de que la bebita regrese a lado de sus padres

- ¡NO!- habló desafiante el niño a su madre, su mirada estaba llena de determinación, determinación de no perder lo que era suyo

- hijo debe de volver con sus padres – dijo Bulma sorprendida y nerviosa

- ¡no ella es mia! – contesto nuevamente elevando un poco más la voz, aun no llamaba la atención de todos los presentes en la sala pero Vegeta si logro escucharlo, abrió los ojos de par en par al oírlo hablar de esa forma, conocía ese comportamiento, esa actuación tan posesiva era imposible de no reconocer a él le había pasado lo mismo, era exactamente la actitud de un sayajin unido … fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, su hijo la había escogido, incluso había comenzado a formar un lazo con ella … - maldita sea – dijo vegeta al notar las consecuencias de lo que eso traería si no lo detenía ahora

- Trunks – dijo con voz firme – regresa esa criatura a su familia ahora

- No ella es mía y nadie va a quitármela – para este momento su voz ya había llamado la atención ahora de Goten y Gohan

- ¿Que esta pasando?

- Gohan … es que no - trato de hablar Bulma

- No te metas en esto - contesto Vegeta

-¿Que?, pero si es mi hija la que esta en medio de esta situación – Vegeta no dijo nada, miro a su esposa y le dio a entender con la mirada que mantuviera a un lado al hijo de kakarotto, se arrodillo ante su hijo y le hablo con una voz mucho más baja

- Escucha hijo ella debe de volver con su familia para que pueda ser cuidada, alimentada y criada como se debe

- Yo lo haré, yo cuidare de ella

- no me desafíes mocoso … ella debe de volver – dijo un poco molesto pero tranquilizándose – además aun no puede ser tuya, primero debes de entrenar y dejar que ella se vuelva fuerte también, así cuando llegue el momento podrás demostrarle que eres digno de tenerla, de protegerla y de pelar por reclamarla para ti – los ojos del niño brillaron motivados por el deseo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ella, abrió el agarre que poseía sobre la bebe y se la entrego a su padre, este de inmediato se la dio a Bulma parada detrás de el que la entrego a su madre... esto parecía el inicio de un problema y una nueva historia...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero fuera del agrado de todos... y como las trilogías están de moda y para no perder la costumbre estoy preparando ya, la tercera parte de esta, ahora claro con las aventuras de Gohan y Videl durante su tiempo liberando planetas del emperador... espero les guste

nos estamos escribiendo

saludos y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!


End file.
